Mirror Mirror
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: Adam has had enough of Vickie and La Familia, and just wishes them to go away. Waking up in his hotel room, he meets up with a doppleganger that goes by the name of Edge. But isn't seeing your doppleganger mean that you're going to die soon?
1. Lucid Dreams

_**It has been said that every person has a shadow...a double.**_

_**Somewhere in a different universe, there is a copy of you doing the same things you are doing right now. Sure, you may not know it—and of course, most people highly doubt it—but if one believes, then they are said to have open minds.**_

_**As the witches say in Macbeth: "Double, double, toil and trouble. Cauldron burn and fiery bubble."**_

_**But what would happen if one sees their double? Well, in most stories, there's good that's done.**_

_**However, for most supernatural nuts, they say that dopplegangers mean the sign of death...**_

_**But the question is: When is time for that soul to rest in peace?**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Mirror, Mirror**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 1-Lucid Dreams**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"_**There is no nation of you, there is no nation of me, our only nation lives in Lucid Dreams"-Franz Ferdinand**_

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Adam Copeland couldn't understand what was worse: the fact that he lost the WWE Championship to Jeff Hardy at Armageddon...

Or the fact that Vickie Guerrero was nagging him to no end.

"I can't believe it!" Vickie yelled at him. "How could you lose the championship to some...to some freak?!"

"Do you think I don't know that?!" Adam snapped at her, standing up. "You're supposed to make me win! I am your husband, and as the wife, you're supposed to make sure I'm happy."

"And as the General Manager of Smackdown," Vickie retorted. "It's my duty to make sure all superstars are under control—including you."

"What do you mean 'under control'?!" Adam screamed. "Jeff's running around like a maniac, Undertaker has put Big Show in a casket and Chavo is getting his ass kicked by Triple H! This family is falling apart all because of you!"

Before Adam could do anything else Big Show brought out his massive hand and wrapped it around his neck.

"I dare you to say that again." Big Show snarled as Adam gasped for breath. "Vickie's doing her best and you should at least be grateful that she even _**gave**_ you a chance to become WWE Champion again at Survivor Series. Be thankful for that."

He released his grasp on Adam as the Rated R Superstar gasped for air. After he got enough air into his lungs he picked up his bag and got to the door of Vickie's office.

"And just where are you going?" said Vickie, anger still on her face.

Adam turned around as he opened the door. "I'm going to get a drink and be at the hotel. Don't try to find me."

He punctuated that by slamming the door behind him as he walked out.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Adam took another shot of whiskey as he sat at the dark corner of the bar. Around him was the sights of celebration, and it sickened him to no end.

"Three cheers for Jeff!" Matt cried while Brian and Paul raised Jeff in the air.

"For he's a jolly good Rainbow haired Enigma!" Brian sang out while he and Paul tossed the new WWE Champion into the air.

"That no body can deny!" Paul finished as Jeff was munching on some well deserved candy.

Adam slammed his hands on the table and walked up to them, glaring at the four cheering wrestlers. "Will you keep it down?!" He yelled.

"Sheesh," said Brian. "Someone has a bee in their bonnet." He received a wicked glare from that.

"What is your problem?" Paul asked him. "We're just having some fun."

Adam just sneered at them. "Seriously." He said to them. "You two losers don't even deserve to be talking to me. What have you done in in the WWE that has been so great?"

"We beat MNM's asses 5 weeks in a row and then got the WWE Tag Team Championships from them at Judgment Day 2006." Brian explained. "And we are the longest reigning WWE Tag Team Champions ever."

"We also held the World Tag Team Championship for three days." Paul added. "And I'm a former Cruiserweight champion."

"But do any of you have a World Championship or a Second-tier Championship?" Adam asked them, not really listening to their responses from his previous question.

"Uh..." said Brian and Paul as they looked at each other.

"Exactly." said Adam, pushing them to the side. "Now if you excuse me, I want to be alone. Talk to me when" He was about to open the door to the bar when Matt grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What is your problem?" Matt asked him. "Why are you being mean to those two? They've never done anything bad to you."

Adam glared at Matt, removing the hand from his shoulder. "Oh and I suppose helping your brother beat me makes you a goody two shoes? Why don't you fuck brother because I highly doubt he'll get any girls the way he acts."

That got into Matt's skin. Clenching his fist he was about to raise it to Adam's fist but then backed down. "Listen Adam," Matt replied. "You have no friends in the locker room—and any friend you did have are now gone after you married Vickie—so I suggest you be careful of what you say. Sooner or later, you'll be all alone, and no one will be there to help you. Instead, they'll be against you and you won't be able to do anything about it."

Adam scoffed at that as he opened the door to the bar. "I'll keep that in mind," He replied mockingly and exited the bar.

Jeff popped a gummy bear into his mouth as he came up to Matt. "What's wrong with him?"

"Same as always." Matt muttered, petting his brother's hair.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Adam mumbled to himself as he opened the door to his hotel room. Removing his shoes and shirt, he sluggishly went under the covers of his bed and started to sleep. Vickie and the 'La Familia' was starting to wear thin and he was ready to get a divorce. But he couldn't; as long as Vickie was the General Manager of Smackdown, she was his key to become WWE Champion and _**staying**_ WWE Champion. Plus, Adam still had his rematch clause, so he would go to Vickie on Tuesday and ask her to reinstate it that night so he could retrieve what was rightfully his.

_Damn it...I just want someone to take me away...just take it away because I am so sick of it! I just want someone like me to help me get rid of this damn problem!_

Adam didn't know how long it was until he felt something on top of him. He opened his eyes, seeing the moon shining dimly against his naked body...wait a minute...naked?

_What's going on here?!_ He yelled in his mind. _How the hell did I become naked?!_

He didn't have time to answer that question as he felt warm arms wrap against his neck, slowly placing kisses against his neck. Butternut arms soon trailed down his waist while pale lips ghostly kissed Adam's lips. Grey orbs flickered in the darkness as a soft, husky voice whispered into his ear.

"Do you like it?" Adam slowly nodded his head, feeling as if a weight was on his body. The figure smirked, slowly let his tongue wrap against a tan nipple, his teeth twisting it in his mouth while another hand took the other one. Adam just stroked the figure's hair, the long tresses felt like silk. He wanted to know who this person was, and why he was seducing him. But it didn't matter at that moment.

Adam soon felt two fingers in his mouth. "Suck." The person commanded, bringing his other hand down to pinch his ass. The Canadian could only moan as the stranger brought that same hand onto his arousal, placing it in his grasp. Adam's tongue soon swirled against the digits as a hazy veil of pleasure started to cloud over his eyes. He started to forget everything as the fingers were removed and placed near his entrance.

"I'll be careful." The soft husky voice replied. "Can you trust me?"

Adam wanted to object but when he felt fingers ghostly touching his back, he arched his back and spread his legs out for the dark person. Before anything else could happen a shark pain came from inside, feeling the same fingers twist inside. "God..." He whimpered.

"God?" The voice replied. "To you, I will be." Adam gasped out when a third finger soon stabbed his prostate, hitting that spot which caused waves of pleasure to wash through him. While that happened, the person soon placed his mouth against Adam's dick, licking up his precum and feeling it throb in his mouth. Adam's vision was blurred with white dots as a pleasure filled smile was on his face. His lips were parted slightly as he was gasping for air.

"I'm not done yet." Adam gasped as the man soon straddled him, placing his dick into the wrestler's mouth. It took all he had not to gag as the organ was pushed deeper and deeper into his throat.

"Good boy." The voice complimented, playing with a strand of blonde hair. "Instead of mouthing out other people, why not try putting it to good use?" Adam could only moan as he tried to relax his throat, cum soon spilling down his mouth. It felt so sweet like he was swallowing a canister of sugar. A small whine came from his lips as the erection was removed from his mouth.

Removing the three fingers, Adam soon felt something trying to push inside him. He screamed in pain as he felt the lubed dick trying to force its way in.

"S-stop it." Adam whimpered, tears staining his beautiful face. "It hurts." He was stopped when a pair of soft lips kissed him again, and a hand wiped away the salty tears.

"Shhh," The voice said, lightly tracing figures on Adam's chest. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Addy, please forgive me..." A smirk graced the person's lips. "But in order to get pleasure, you must have pain."

Adam wanted to object to the nickname but was stopped when the erection pushed farther and farther into him. Adam cried out again as the man rammed inside him again and again....and the only thing the Rated R Superstar could was beg for more.

"More.." He cried out, bucking his hips. "MORE, DAMN IT!" The figure smirked as he pushed through one more time, Adam crying out his release as his seed sprayed over the two. Seconds later, another burst of seed came out.

Adam's eyes were fogged over as he felt the cum fall down his mouth again. The sugary sweet globules of pleasure made him crave more as he licked his lips.

The figure wrapped Adam in a soft embrace, his lips near the wrestler's ear. "Now whisper my name, you know what it is."

Adam's eyes started to close as his lips formed one single word.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Adam slowly woke up a hand on his forehead. For some strange reason, he had a strange dream of someone having sex with him. The problem? He didn't know the name of the person who fucked him nor what the person looked like.

He stared at the clock: it was 7:15 AM. He soon got out of bed, but suddenly realized that he was only wearing a pair of black boxers.

"That's...strange." He said to himself. "I swear I was fully clothed when I went to bed."

"Really? I swear that you were begging for someone to comfort you." Adam's eyes widened when he heard that voice, and found arms wrapping around his neck. Adam slowly turned around, only to meet up with grey eyes and blonde hair. A startled cry came from his lips as he pushed the person away and he landed on his ass on the ground.

"What the--" Adam gasped out. "Who are you?" As the Canadian stared deeper into the person staring at him he saw something peculiar about him: the person looked just like him, all the way down to the same tattoos that covered his arms. The only difference was the grey eyes that showed some kind of secret, and the fact that he was wearing a black tunic and a mark of silver cross on his left breast.

"You don't remember?" The man said with a small pout. "You whispered my name last night after we fucked like bunny rabbits."

Adam immediately stood up, not able to fully grasp what was said. "We did what?!"

The double grinned as he stood closer to Adam, their mouths nearly touching. "How could you forget? You begged me to take you all the way, and I did. We drank each other's seed and you wished that someone would get you out of this mess. And here I am."

"Well get away!" Adam snapped, pushing the person away from him. "I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Sorry," said the doppleganger. "But you wished it, and so it shall be. And the name is Edge, by the way."

"Edge," said Adam, pointing a finger. "If you don't get out of here in the next five seconds, I'll...I'll..."

"Do what?" asked Edge gripping onto Adam's shoulders, their noses touching. "Will you spank me like the bad boy I am?"

Adam yelped a bit when he felt a firm hand slap his ass. "Stop it!"

"Or maybe you'll put me on time out?" Adam then felt arms wrap around his waist and lips against his chest.

"Or perhaps you'll do this?" Adam slowly felt the hand go on top of the black boxers, stroking his hard, throbbing erection. The Rated R Superstar could only gasp as the pleasure started to build again. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as a soft moan escaped from his lips.

Edge smirked as Adam was begging for more. "Oh yes," Edge whispered to himself. "I'll take away your pain, and I'll take away everything that's so dear to you. Then you'll be alone...you'll become everything that I want you to be."

"And the best part? I'll never let you go. Never..."


	2. Tell Me Where It Hurts

_**When we were young, all of us were probably bullied at one time or another. It wasn't our fault, but it still hurt.**_

_**We tried not to tell our parents, ashamed and threatened by the bullies that harmed us. All we wanted back then was revenge for those who hurt us. We just wanted to make sure that we were never harmed again.**_

_**Years pass, and sometimes the pain never goes away. Sometimes, victims are bullied so far that they die...**_

_**Why is it so hard to tell the truth? Why is it so easy to keep it quiet?**_

_**And why is it so difficult just to be free?**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Mirror Mirror**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 2-Tell Me Where it Hurts**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"_**Tell me where it hurts, and to hell with everybody else. All I care about is you, and that's the truth." Tell Me Where It Hurts, Garbage**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Monday Night RAW the day after Armageddon was a little more calm. But for some of the wrestlers, it was still hell.

Paul was panting for breath as he got punched in the jaw by Randy Orton. Due to their 'behavior', he and Brian were forced to be in a 3-on-2 handicap match against Randy Orton and the Legacy.

Naturally, it wasn't surprising that Paul was put into an RKO. And naturally, it wasn't all that surprising when after Randy Orton's entrance theme started to blare that Rhodes and DiBiase began to attack the two hooligans.

Brian whimpered as he crawled into the ring, trying to get his friend up. He turned around and saw Randy's demonic grin as the Legend Killer's boot soon connected with Brian's skull, sending him unconscious. All around the arena were boos, jeers and chants of "You Suck!" that were being thrown at the Legacy.

Suddenly Batista and John Cena soon rushed into the ring, both of them pummeling the living daylights of the Legacy while the audience cheered them on...

But no one seemed to care for poor London and Kendrick as they slowly made their way into the backstage locker room.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"So," said Jericho as Paul and Brian slowly trudged their way into the locker room. "Do you still want to believe the words of your teacher, Shawn Michaels? Because apparently, what he says and what he teaches are two different things."

"Shut up, Chris." Paul muttered under his breath as the tag team passed him. Ever since the whole Jericho/Michaels feud started, everyone backstage had been giving them a hard time. Adam's words from last night just made it worse; for once, the only thing that they wanted was to stop with the whole 'Shawn Michaels hypocrisy theory'. Seriously, why were they being attacked? Even Vickie Guerrero on Smackdown would not give them peace.

Brian opened the door to their locker room as the two entered. Closing it shut he replied, "I've had it. Why can't we ever have a break?"

"Because Vickie took over Teddy Long's station." Paul muttered, removing his white Hooligan vest and gloves. "I just wish for some release...some freedom...just to get away from it all..."

"Don't cry, baby." said Brian, tossing his black vest and gloves onto the ground. The clothes were two puddles on the ground as Brian wrapped his arms around his best friend and lover. "Things will work out for the best, I promise."

Paul stared into Brian's eyes that sparkled like an ocean view. The Latino then pressed his lips against his partner's as the two shared a soft gentle kiss. Away from the rumors, the gossip, the insults...as long as the two were together nothing could separate them.

A tear fell from Paul's eye. "I'm scared," He whispered. Brian only replied by nodding his head as he wrapped a finger around his partner's black hair. A trail of soft kisses trailed down the white hooligan's neck while a hand gently stroked the coffee stained back.

"I know you are." Brian replied as he grabbed Paul's hand. "It's not about how scary it is to be together, but what Shawn has to say...and what everyone else will think if they found us."

"Oh really? Then you don't mind if I watch?" Brian and Paul turned their heads and nearly screamed when they saw Edge staring at them. The door was shut, but the pair of silk black boxers, the black jacket fastened with silver pieces glinting in the light, and the grey eyes staring at them scared them shitless.

"A-Adam," Brian whimpered. "Oh my god...please...."

"Please what?" Edge smirked as he walked toward them. "What do you want me to do?"

"Don't tell." Paul added, gripping onto Brian's hand. "W-we'll do anything you ask, so please don't tell anyone."

"Anything?" Paul and Brian could only nod, hiding their tears from him. Edge just smirked as he removed his jacket and wrestling boots until the only thing he was wearing was his silk boxers.

"Then answer me this one question?" Paul and Brian stared at Edge who was kneeling at them. "Who's usually the bottom?"

There was silence for a couple of seconds as the two processed the information...Brian immediately collapsed onto the ground while Edge smirked.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I joined you both, right?" Edge continued. Neither of the two could say anything as Edge immediately pulled Brian close to him and kissed him on the lips.

"W-what..." Brian tried to say but the kiss felt good. It tasted like honeysuckle and vanilla, and the aroma started to swirl around his head. He closed his eyes, trying to picture the taste and aroma better while Edge placed a trail of kisses down his neck.

Paul could only stare in awe at how tempted Brian looked...his brown eyes started to develop a grey film as he started to stroke his friend's hair. With his other hands, he soon stripped himself of his pants and boxers, until he was completely naked.

"God..." Brian whimpered as Edge released the kiss. Edge smirked as Brian was soon pulled to the bench, his stomach on top of the wood.

"Are you ready?" Brian and Paul nodded their eyes soon being conquered by a grey coloring. Edge smirked as he stripped himself of his boxers, grabbing the base of his dick he then plunged it into Brian's mouth.

Paul stroked Brian's erection while he stroked his own. Brian let out a guttural moan—or at least tried to because of Edge's dick inside his mouth—which caused him to gag a bit. A small whimper came from his mouth once more as his tongue swirled against the erection and his eyes rolled from the back of his head from Paul's ministrations below.

"Now release," Edge commanded as Brian and Paul's cum spilled all over the floor, both of them panting for breath. Edge soon followed, his own cum smearing all over Brian's pretty face. He could only smirk as Brian swallowed the last of the cum that was still in his mouth. The doppleganger purred a bit as he saw the two completely naked and filled with pleasure. He then turned Brian around so his back was in contact with the wooden bench.

Staring at Paul, that devil-like smile was still plastered on his face.

"Stretch him," He commanded as Paul dragged two fingers amongst the puddle of cum. Once there was enough lubricant, the digits were plunged into Brian's entrance and a small cry rose into the room. Brian mewled out how good the pleasure was as he begged Paul to stretch him more. Paul only nodded his head as he added a third finger, and all three of them soon reached Brian's prostate.

"Ahhh..." Brian gasped out as stars started to blind him. A wave of pleasure soon crashed into him as the fingers were removed. He tried to sit up and beg Paul for more, but Edge stopped him, grabbing his hands into the air.

"You'll have your fun soon enough." said Edge bringing out a pair of handcuffs. A 'click' soon came in as Brian's wrists soon were bound together and there was no way to get the cuffs off of him. Edge then walked to where Paul was, nodding his head in approval as the Latino soon thrusted himself into his partner.

"Yes..." Brian moaned in pleasure. "That feels so good...." Paul smiled a bit as he pulled himself out then roughly pushed himself back in. Edge brought out his own lubricated dick and soon stuffed the black hooligan's entrance to the brim.

"Calm down, Brian." Edge murmured. "We'll take it nice and slow." Brian felt the two slowly moving in and out as tears fell down from his eyes.

"Stop..." He whined. "It hurts..." Edge just smirked as he pushed deeper and Brian's back arched in reply. Stars replaced the view of the locker room as his prostate was hit again and again.

"Faster..." Brian croaked out. "Harder..."

London replied by roughly shoving his dick into the prostrate once more; this act was more than enough for Brian to cry out his release, his cum smearing all over Paul and Edge.

Edge could only smirk as he and Paul removed themselves from Brian's entrance. Bringing the key to the handcuffs, the item trapping Brian's hands soon fell to the floor with a clunk. Both Hooligans held each other in a soft embrace, licking off the cum that was on each other like kittens slurping up milk. They were so adorable, a delicious sight to behold.

"I overheard that you wanted to be free, am I correct?" Paul and Brian slowly turned their heads to the clone of Adam. They slowly nodded their heads.

"I can give you that freedom. I can give you that release." The looks on both wrestlers' faces widened in surprise. "Yes, I can give you what you want...but only if you serve me."

"We'll serve you," Brian murmured, his blue eyes being dominated by grey. "We want freedom...release...to be strong..."

"We're always picked on." Paul continued, feeling himself opening up to the doppleganger. "They never leave us alone; we always try to be kind and considerate, but we're hurt inside."

"I will replace that hurt with pleasure." said Edge, giving a kiss to both Paul and Brian on the cheek. "And as long as I have you two, no one can hurt you again."

Paul and Brian could only smile at that...although it wasn't their usual happy-go-lucky smiles.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The Legacy was already toasting in victory at their hotel room. Beating the snot out of London and Kendrick definitely secured them as a force to be reckoned with. Plus getting the upper hand on both Batista and Cena made them well on their way to being more than what they were right now.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," said Cody as he opened the door. He nearly screamed when he saw Edge, Paul and Brian staring at them. Instead of their original black and white wrestling gear, both London and Kendrick were now dressed in black and white tunics respectively, and both had a silver cross emblemed on their foreheads. Edge was wearing a white blouse and black pants, a similar outfit that was worn by both Christian and Gangrel during their Brood days.

"What the hell, Adam?!" Randy yelled out seeing three standing there. "What are you doing here?!"

Edge just smirked at them while similar smiles crept upon the lips of both Paul and Brian.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Adam was asleep; the little thing with Edge that morning only dealt with Edge helping him with his busy schedule with RAW, the house shows and Smackdown. He was sort of glad that Edge agreed to help him on that—plus it'll give him some time alone without Vickie and the rest of La Familia.

As Adam snored away, his cellphone started to vibrate.


	3. Poker Face

"_**Do you promise to say the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"**_

_**That same oath we must swear when someone asks us a question involving a case.**_

_**But there's the difference in telling the truth on what happened, and the truth that we saw through our eyes. What is real and what is fake? It can be confusing, but life can be confusing sometimes.**_

_**So all we have to do is lie, and try to make it seem convincing. But the more lies stacked on us, the riskier it gets.**_

_**And then, it all comes crashing down...**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Mirror Mirror**

**By Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 3-Poker Face**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"_**Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun, and baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun,"-Poker Face, Lady Gaga**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Adam moaned as he grabbed his cellphone. Rubbing his eyes he pressed the green call button and asked, "Hello?"

"Um, hi, Adam." Said the weary voice of Cody Rhodes. "Listen, can you drop by our Hotel room? It's Room 324. You remember, right? I'd give you a reason to come but...":

There was a lot of yelling and screaming and a crash could be heard.

"Just get over here." said Rhodes. "Before Randy repeats what happened at that hotel room in London."

Adam groaned as he hung up from the phone call, sat up and pushed the sheets off of him. When they were gone he saw Edge with that sinister smile on his face. His grey eyes looking more menacing in the dark hotel room.

"What the hell?!" Adam screamed, alarmed by the doppleganger's presence. "Where were you?"

"Just taking care of some business of yours." Edge replied. "You'll be happy to know that Vickie has arranged for your rematch clause to be used at the Royal Rumble, and that you'll be getting revenge on Jeff by beating up one of those hooligans tomorrow. Oh yeah, Vickie wants you to pay for dinner tomorrow after the show is over."

A sigh came from Adam's lips at the sight of the dinner plan; it was just another excuse on how Vickie would be mushing over on how much he loves her all the while there would be people staring at them weirdly. What he wanted right now was to go back in time and make sure Edge did not say that sentence to him; he had enough problems on hand is it was.

"Can you go and eat dinner with her?" Adam murmured getting out of bed. "If I have to see her face every time I eat my food, I'll soon have the weight of Paris Hilton, and I can't have that."

Edge rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine." He muttered under his breath. His eyes trailed down Adam's back and how toned his arms were. All he needed now was the two of them in the shower and some shampoo and he'd fuck him into next week.

"I'll be going to visit a friend of mine." said Adam pulling his shirt past his neck. Hopping on one leg, he tugged onto the leg of his jeans until they were up to his waist. The sound of a zipper was heard as he pushed his feet into his sneakers.

"Have fun." Edge replied waving at him. Adam rolled his eyes and exited the room, slamming the door behind him. When it was quiet, Edge smirked as his silhouette on the wall started to appear, despite the absence of light in the room.

"I just need a few more." He replied. "Then things will get interesting."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Adam rapped his knuckles against the door. He waited as the door opened.

"Um, hello?" He immediately was pulled in by Randy and his back soon connected to the bed. He wanted to say something but staring into Randy's eyes made him shut his mouth.

"What the hell was that for?" Randy said through clenched teeth. "Did you think it was some funny joke?"

"What are you talking about?" Adam replied, pushing Randy's face away from him. "I wasn't near your hotel room the entire night!"

"Then how do you explain this?" said Ted bringing out his cellphone. He shoved it in front of Adam's face as the video showed London, Kendrick and what looked like Adam beating the crap out of the Legacy. Crashes and thuds from the strip of recorded media soon blared through as Adam was forced to watch the destruction.

"Do you have anything to say?" said Randy as the video stopped. "I thought we were cool, man. Why the hell did you bring in those lackeys and attack us?!"

"What lackeys?!" Adam cried out as he sat up. "My 'lackeys' are in a hotel room far away from me. And they go by the names of 'Curt Hawkins' and 'Zack Ryder'!"

"But it's obvious that Hawkins and Ryder were not with you when you started to trash the room!" said Cody, anger on his face. "Just because you're married to the General Manager of Smackdown, it doesn't mean you have the rights to attack us. But now that you're here..."

"And the fact that you're alone..." Ted added with a smirk, cracking his knuckles.

"You're going to pay." Randy added as the three corned Adam like a small mouse.

"Aw, crap." Adam said to himself. _Edge, get your ass in here right now!_

As if someone answered his prayers, Adam saw the doppleganger emerge from the shadows of the wall. Adam then gasped as Edge's eyes started to glow in a mysterious light, and with that, the lights in the hotel room went off.

"What the--?" There was no time to finish the question as Adam felt strong arms wrap around him, sinking him down into the floor. He felt warmth coming from the doppleganger, all the while a cold chill came down his spine. He soon landed on something soft; he opened his eyes to find out he was back in hotel room safe and sound.

"Don't worry," said Edge, pinning Adam to the bed. "I erased their memories, they will have completely forgotten that someone attacked them, and forget that they were going to attack you. And now that they're gone..." A grin appeared on the copy's face. "It's time for a bit of fun."

Adam used his knees to push Edge's muscled stomach away. "Not now," He murmured. "I'm exhausted, and you're going to wear me down more if you push your way through me."

"What about some S&M?" Edge whined, licking Adam's chest with his small tongue. "You look so hot in that outfit anyway."

"I said, 'No'." Adam replied. "Now let me get some sleep...I've got a busy schedule tomorrow."

Edge sulked, a small pout came on his lips but he obliged. "Fine." He said as he backed away. Adam kicked off the footwear as it landed softly on the floor, before closing his eyes. Seeing the adorable sight, the doppleganger pulled the covers and made sure Adam was given a peck on the cheek.

"Good night, my angel." He whispered as he disappeared into the shadows.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

John Cena made his way back to the hotel room. Unfortunately, opening the door to see Edge and two other guests with him wasn't what he was expecting.

"Ah!" He screamed out seeing Edge lying seductively on the hotel bed. Flanking at him on both sides was London and Kendrick, London sleeping against his chest and Kendrick near his stomach. Both of them were like cats; that and that they were wearing cat ear headbands—white and black—tails the same color, small collars with a bell on them and were naked. Edge was dressed in a black tunic as black rose petals decorated the area.

Needless to say, John was in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here, Adam?!" He yelled as he walked inside. "What's with the rose petals...and the naked hooligans...and you looking like you're trying to suck me off for money."

"Not money, Cena." said Edge slinking off of the bed and walked up to him. He soon wrapped his arms around his neck, and pressed his body against the taller man's, causing him to grind his hips in contact. "I want to play a small game with you...a little game called strip poker."

"I'm not in the mood." John replied, pushing Edge away from him. "Now if you excuse me, I'd like to be alone." He stared at the naked London and Kendrick, the two of them staring at him with blank, emotionless eyes. "Now." He punctuated.

"Please?" Edge cooed, standing on tiptoe and wrapping his slender arms around Cena's neck. "If you win and strip me down, I'll grant you any wish you want...no matter how impossible it may be."

John's voice hitched a bit when he felt those smooth arms rub against his shoulders. Paul and Brian just stared at the sight intently, their tails swaying in delight like snakes hypnotizing their prey.

"Well?" Edge whispered into his ear. "Will you take my offer?"

"Like I said, Adam." John said, pushing the doppleganger away. "My answer is no."

"Your mind says 'no', but I assure you that your body says 'yes'." Edge ran his fingers down the hardened nipples, and he laid his face near the shoulder blades. "Just a couple of games...I promise it'll be worth your while."

John gritted his teeth, trying his hardest not to give in. But something entered his thoughts...what if he could give him his utmost desire? Was it worth it? No....he had been waiting for years to confess his feelings, and he might never receive another opportunity than this.

John slowly opened his eyes, the blue gems slowly becoming grey. "All right...I'll play."

Edge smirked as the two sat down, both of them facing each other. He snapped his fingers as London and Kendrick got off of the bed and sat to the sides of their master. The doppleganger pulled out a deck of cards and handed it to London. The Latino let out a small 'mew' as his fingers curved against the deck, letting flow like a small river. The cards danced in his hands as they shifted, moved around, shuffled and they were neatly packed in a small rectangle. John and edge both drew five cards, each staring at them intently.

"Here's how it works." Edge explained, tossing away a 2 of Spades and a 7 of Diamonds. "Every time a person loses a hand, we lose a piece of clothing. Accessories count as one article of clothing, but if it's like a pair of socks or shoes, then both are removed. The first one who is completely naked loses. I'm at a disadvantage; I'm only in this tunic and a pair of boxers...while you look like you have at least around 6 pieces of clothing on you. So..." A smirk formed onto Edge's lips as he drew two more cards. "Let's begin."

John stared at the cards in his hand: Three Aces—A diamond, a spade and a club—the Queen of Diamonds, and a lonely 2 of Hearts. He tossed the 2 of hearts to the ground and drew the top card: a Queen of Spades.

Edge stared at the cards in his hands as London and Kendrick also gave small smirks. "Well?" he asked. "What do you have?"

John stared at Edge and showed him his cards: A Full House. Edge retaliated with an Ace, King, Queen, Jack and a Ten... all of them in the suit of hearts.

"Royal Straight Flush." said Edge, fanning his 5 cards. "You lose."

John grumbled under his breath as he removed his shirt, it fluttered into the air and splattered into a puddle onto the floor.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

London and Kendrick purred in delight as they saw their master's last hand. Edge had not lost a single hand in the strip poker tournament, while John was already lost in thought...and was only in his boxers. Everything was going according to plan.

John dropped his hand as he showed his hand: A four of a kind with all the Jacks on it, and an Ace of Spades. Despite the excitement that should've been shown, his face reflected like those of a mindless doll...he lowered his head when he saw Edge's own hand: A four of a kind with all the Queens and a King of Hearts.

"I win." Edge whispered as the cards fluttered to the floor. "But...I'm feeling very nice tonight." He crawled up to the taller man and kissed his lips gently. "After I'm through with whatever I want...I'll fulfill your wish."

Through the shadows, a pair of black wings grew from the double's back as tanned fingers danced through John's chest. His blue eyes lost some of its light as a trail of kisses went down his chest, and firm hands gripped onto the waistband on the green boxers. Slowly and surely, the article of clothing was removed as Edge purred in delight.

"Now tell me." said Edge as he slowly removed his dark black tunic. "What is it that you want? What is it that you desire?"

John looked at Edge's grey eyes, being drawn into them...helpless to react, or to respond. He tried to retaliate, but his mind was in a jumble. In the confusion, he felt that he had to tell him the truth.

"I'm...alone." John murmured in a tone not like himself. "I'm obsessed with him...I need him...I want him. I hide behind this facade, and make fun of him, all the while I'm hurting myself in the futile attempt to tell him my feelings." A tear fell from his eye. "What am I doing wrong?"

Edge grinned as he pressed his frail body against John's, the simple hug made him feel soft and cozy. The devil like grin appeared on his face as he said, "You're not doing anything wrong; it is the person you want to convey these feelings to, who is wrong. What is the name of this person? Tell me and I will make sure my servants will show him the light."

John whispered the name in his ear. "Randy...Orton..."


	4. Bleed Like Me

_**Obsession...people cannot help but be obsessed with someone, or something...and they want it for their own, and keep it forever.**_

_**But, the question is...when does this obsession start to become unhealthy? Because when it is....it becomes ugly, causing everyone to be affected by it...**_

_**For that one person or object, it's hell...**_

_**For the one who is obsessed with said person or object, it's heaven.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Mirror, Mirror**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 4-Bleed Like Me**

"_**You try and comprehend in which you could never comprehend, you try and comprehend in which you never comprehend."-Garbage, Bleed Like Me**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"That's right," John murmured, slowly kissing his neck. "I've wanted you for so long, and now that I have you, I will never let you go."

The person in question just ignored the comment, staring against the darkness of the alleyway. His backside was hurting, and blood was soaking against his wrists and ankles. As John continued to speak, nothing came out of the other man's lips, as memories of the whole encounter came to play.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

To get a better understanding of the whole situation, let's turn back the clock around four or five hours ago. To the WWE RAW taping of December 22nd, 2008.

Randy Orton had successfully defeated Batista—due to forfeit—and became a step closer to fight Cena for the covered WWE Championship. He was currently resting inside his locker room, thinking on how he would finally be able to beat Cena once and for all, and take what was rightfully his.

Suddenly, his cellphone started to ring. He picked it up, staring at the single sentences that stared at him right in the face. It read: "Please meet me outside at this area after the show. I need to speak to you." Checking caller ID, the Viper found out that it was sent to him by John Cena....

But another thought came into his mind. John couldn't have called him—it was around ten minutes till the end of the show—because he would've been in the ring with Trish Stratus beating both Santino Marella and Beth Phoenix. How could he have been texting him when he was already in the ring?

_Must be seeing this wrong. _Randy thought to himself as he placed the cellphone back into his duffel bag. _Wonder what he wants...._

Unbeknown to him, through the shadows of the outside, an insane grin formed on the person wielding John's cellphone. He ran a finger to his long hair at the thought of the malicious ideas that was going to be delivered.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

John waited for Randy to pull up in the old junkyard. It was quiet, dark, and empty, perfect for what was going to happen. The fantasies played in his mind, hands roaming against burning flesh, feeling himself release and being with that person. Oh how he wanted them to come true, and all he had to do was say three simple words.

The screech of tires soon came into his ears, the WWE Champion turned to see the Viper exiting his car, slamming the door behind him. With two beeps, the car was locked and the form of the Legend Killer came closer and closer. He licked his lips...Randy Orton was going to be his very soon.

"So," Randy said as he finally stopped walking. "What's the big thing you wanted to ask me?" John resisted to urge to attack the Legend Killer, but the thoughts of having him were getting the better of him.

"Have you ever wanted to find that special person?" The WWE Champion asked Randy. "To be with that person, because they were soul mates, and let no one tear them apart?"

Randy slowly nodded his head. "Yeah," he replied. "There are so many divas in the WWE, that I could be with any of them at this point. But I'm going to wait for the person I know is special for me."

At that response, John felt anger in his heart. Jealousy was growing in him as he continued to speak. "But, maybe there is someone who is trying to tell you how much they love you...and yet you don't realize it." He moved closer and placed his hands on Randy's shoulders, sapphires against sapphires. "Because...I love you...I've loved you for so long, and all those words I've said...it was for you to realize how much I need you..."

Randy didn't know what to say...he couldn't believe those words...he wasn't gay, but then why did John say them. He then thought of the only rational thing in his mind that could help him out...denial and rejection.

He pushed John away. "Get away from me, you freak!" He snapped. "I call you my best friend, and all those times I asked you to hang out with me were just passes to fuck me when I was drunk?! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

John stepped back, the words numbing him to the core...tears started to swell in his eyes...but as they fell, an insane grin fell on his face. That same maniacal grin was on him as he grabbed Randy's arm.

"But Randy," He said in a soft, low voice. "Don't you understand? I love you...I need you with me forever...please..." His grip onto Randy's arm grew tighter. "Stay with me."

Randy immediately tried to pull back, but seeing how strong John was, he aimed his right hand and drew it back. He soon aimed a punch at John's face....only for his hand to be caught.

"I warned you." John whispered. "I wanted to be nice on you...but you leave me no choice!" He soon released his grip on the arm, and then punched Randy back. Unfortunately the force made the Legend Killer fall, hitting the ground with a thud. John gasped as he knelt down on his knees, trying to make sure he didn't give Randy a concussion.

"Oh my god." He said to himself, seeing Randy unresponsive. "What do I do now?" He paced a bit, walking back and forth, trying to think of his next move. Suddenly, an idea came to mind as a devilish grin appeared on his lips once more.

"This shall work." He replied to himself. "If he will not love me, then I will force him to...then I'll take him to Master, once I take him there, Master will know what to do...."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Randy didn't know how long it had been since he was unconscious...it was dark and it was all a blur. He tried to sit, but couldn't feeling something push against his arms, stinging them. He slowly turned to his right, seeing wire tied around his wrists, causing them to bleed.

"What is this?" He whispered. He then felt a jerking motion as someone forced him to sit up, the wire cutting into his wrists and more blood fell down. He could only gasp in horror as he saw John Cena grinning at him, grinning at him like an insane maniac.

"I see that you're awake." John purred, lifting Randy's chin up to meet his gaze. "I realized now that I needed action, not words, to make myoumine. So, we're going to play a little game. I call it, "Master and Puppet"."

"You are insane!" Randy cried, trying to pull away from John. "Let go of me."

"I will once it's over." John said calmly. "But for now, you are my play toy. You see this?" Randy soon stared at what was in John's hand: two rotted boards nailed to look like an 'x', with each corner of the board having some sort of wire tied to them. Looking at his own body, the ends of the wire were now attached to his wrists and ankles, and that he was no longer wearing any clothes—his shirt, pants and boots had disappeared.

"The wire that is attached to your body is piano wire, and with a flick of my wrist, I can see you bleed, and you look so beautiful covered in blood." John was closer to Randy now, warm breath against the Legend Killer's chest as a small pink tongue wiped away the blood on his arm.

"I am not Pinocchio!" Randy snarled back at John. "Get these things off of me!" Without warning, a fist connected with his jaw and his upper body hit the ground once more. He was about to object but John's evil look shut him up.

"Naughty boy." John replied. "I will break you down, and make you my puppet...and when I'm done with you, I'll make sure that forked tongue of yours is put into good use." He slowly bent down, kissing his lover's lips softly, swirling their tongues together. The taste was indescribable as John deepened it.

Randy, on the other hand, was starting to get nervous. He tried to struggle but John immediately yanked on the boards in his hand, causing the wires to cut through his skin. He bit on John's tongue due to the reflex, causing the Doctor of Thuganomics to release the kiss, and an angry look was on his face.

"So," John growled. "You want to play rough, huh?" He chuckled a bit. "Fine, I'll play rough...I'll play rough..." He slowly removed his own jeans, exposing his hardened erection to the Legend Killer. Randy could only gasp in horror as he felt the erections grind together, freaking him out.

"Mmm..." John moaned. "Doesn't this feel so good? God, I'd love to be inside you..." An insane grin formed once more. "It will be so much fun."

"Stop this!" Randy cried out. "I'm begging you...please stop..."

John paused, trying to understand what was going on....but then anger was on his face as he pulled on the boards tighter, and more blood fell down the wrists and ankles.

"Beg?" John repeated. "Didn't I beg you last year? I begged you to not attack my father....he was an innocent man in this crazy feud. But you challenged him, and you hit him in the head...but then again, he would've never approved of my love. After all..." As he was saying this, he started to stroke his own dick, lustful thoughts coming into his mind. "Who could believe that me, John Cena, was gay?"

"I mean it John...." Randy begged. "I'll forgive for my crimes, I won't go after the WWE Championship again...I'll...I'll..." It was interrupted by a harsh laugh...he started to tremble in fear at the sight of the evil John Cena.

"Excuses, excuses..." John murmured. "I don't need them now that I have you right here as my little doll. I'll have my way with you tonight...and every night from now on, because you are mine." He slowly ran his fingers against Orton's own erection, slowly stroking it gently. "You'll soon get adjusted to my touch...it's not that bad..."

"I said stop it!" Randy screamed. "I'll call 911! I'll tell Vince! You won't be going anywhere near me again!" He was interrupted by a tug of the boards, the wires going deeper and deeper into his skin. Randy could only scream in pain as blood started to fall down onto the floor, and it looked like his hands and ankles were about to be ripped apart from his body.

"Does that hurt?" John said in mock pity. "Well it should...but don't worry, it won't be all about pain." He soon let his right hand crawl up to the Legend Killer's ass, parting the cheeks. He soon pushed two fingers inside the prostrate, stretching him.

"S-stop it..." Randy whimpered, tears staining his face. "P-please stop..."

John paid no attention as he continued to run a finger toward the hole, then he added two more fingers, widening it. The only sound that could be heard was the screams as Randy desperately tried to call for help.

"Shush, my little doll." John whispered. "It'll soon be over." He removed the fingers with a slight pop as he felt a bit of blood coating them. A sick grin was on his face as he positioned his own dick into the hole.

"N-no...please..." Randy said in a whisper. "I'm begging you...stop..."

"You should've said that before you messed with me." John taunted. "Beside, my time is now...now is my time to take you away from anyone that could get you..." With thate soon thrusted himself inside of the Legend Killer, pushing himself deeper and deeper. The pain was intense, Randy couldn't help but scream, even as John pulled on the wired boards as if he was a marionette. It looked like his hands and feet were nearly about to come out as the wires were sawing themselves into the bone marrow. John's grin was more insane as he continued to push himself again and again.

"Oh yes," John whispered into Randy's ear. "You're bleeding for me...and you bleed just like I do...but why can you not comprehend what I've done for you? I love you...I lust for you, and if you can't accept my love, I'll force it!" Randy couldn't respond as his screams drowned out his own words while John was being filled with pleasure.

"God..." John replied in a husky tone as he cried out his release. The seed sprayed into Randy's loins, filling his lower body with the sticky substance. Randy couldn't respond at that point as John let one hand stroke his erection once more.

"Release, Randy." John commanded. "It's good for you...it's very good..." Randy—not wanting to go through John's abuse—slowly nodded his head as he cried out his release...his semen pressed onto the smooth abs of John Cena as the WWE Champion ran two fingers down the white substance, placing them into his victim's mouth.

"Suck." Randy could only nod his head as he lapped the digits with his tongue, causing John to grow harder even after the release. The fingers were removed as John started to stand up. Picking up his jeans he bent down to Randy's ear once more.

"That's a good little doll." He said in an insane tone. "We'll play more Master and Puppet some other time..." Randy could only stare as John placed his jeans back one. He then picked up Randy's cellphone from the discarded pants and slipped it in his pocket. He even took the keys to the car while Randy just stayed silent.

"Good bye, my love." John replied, covering Randy with an old sheet before walking away into the darkness. Randy could only cry, bitter tears falling down his face as he brought his knees to his chest. Even then, he ignored the wires that were still connected to his body, wishing that they were already snipped off.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Ted and Cody were worried that whole evening. Randy didn't arrive yet, although John was driving his car. When they asked him, John said he was allowed to use the car. Knowing that Randy wasn't that dumb, they checked his phone number to the last person that texted him: John Cena.

Following the coordinates, they soon found the abandoned alleyway. They slowly got out of the car, locking it as they trudged through it. The smell of dried blood filled the air as Cody accidentally stepped on something covered in blood. Flies were swarming it as Cody stepped back.

"What in the..." He murmured, the item being covered with a dirty blanket...in fact, it made a sound. He got on his knees, slowly removing the sheet, flinging it away from him...and he screamed.

"Oh my god." Ted said, seeing the site. "It's Randy..."

Cody couldn't agree more...Randy's wrists and ankles were covered in blood, and a stray board tied with wire was next to him. Both hands and feet were bound by the same wire, and Randy looked completely dead. He didn't even respond to them as he trembled violently...from the looks of the bruises on his hands and feet, it was if the bones were nearly sawed off.

Ted picked up his cellphone, calling 911. "Hello? This is Ted DiBiase, Jr. We're calling an emergency on the violent attack of one Randall Keith Orton...."


	5. Black Hole Sun

_**Scars. They never fade.**_

_**Inside, outside....they stay there, and nothing can change it. They can be healed, but they remain for as long as they last. People will tease at the scars, while some will observe, indirectly causing problems for the one that received it...**_

_**And it is then that they have two choices: Either breakaway from the abuse and continue to live...**_

_**Or shut themselves away, and isolate themselves from the entire world.**_

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Mirror Mirror**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 5-Black Hole Sun**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"_**Black Hole Sun, won't you come, wash away the pain? Black Hole sun, won't you come? Won't you come?"-Black Hole Sun, Soundgarden**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

January 5th, 2009.

It had been two weeks since Randy Orton's attack. Rumors swirled that someone tried to attack him but failed....others replied that some obsessed fan was stalking him. When WWE heard the news, everyone was in a panic. From the wrestlers at the development farms of OVW, all the way to the headquarters itself. Things did not look good.

Randy Orton was alone inside his locker room, his regular wrestling gear was covered by a grey hooded jacket and a pair of jeans. The memories of that night played in his mind over and over again, as if his mind was rewinding the memories like a VCR. He rolled the sleeve in his right arm, staring at the pink lines that criss-crossed is wrists. Bags hung over his eyes as he stared at his arms...

His eyes widened when he saw blood dripping down the skin...he could barely say anything as he let his nails scratch at the piano wire wrapped around his arms. They started to itch as he frantically clawed through his skin. Blood started to pour as he continued to scratch and itch...

Suddenly he heard laughter...Randy looked up to see John sitting on the wooden bench in front of him. The WWE Champion was grinning at him, grinning as if he was keeping a giant secret from him. His arms crossed against his chest, he licked his lips hungrily as he grabbed one of the Legend Killer's arms.

"Delicious." John whispered while Randy stared in horror. "Your blood is absolutely delectable...I wonder, how far I'd have to slice before more blood pours down..." Randy stared down at his arms, barely able to get his voice, he found piano wire slicing and sliding against the skin, more blood coming out...

"No..." Randy was able to gasp out as John laughed at him. The dark laughter, echoing inside the room caused the Legend Killer's body to tremble in fear. John walked up to him, their hands clasped together as their legs became entangled. It was then the Viper noticed the bump near Cena's shorts...

Using his own hand, John moved the Legend Killer's wrist until the whole hand snaked into his own pants. "This will be so fun..." Randy bit his lower lip, blood falling down his chin when he felt the palm of his hand stroking John's erection. It started to get worse when he felt John growing harder from the touch.

"You're bleeding..." John said simply, while he forced Randy to continue his ministrations. Randy closed his eyes when he felt John's tongue wipe away the blood on his chin. He was so distracted from the blood, that he didn't realize John used that time to get into his pants.

"Stop...please...stop..." Randy whimpered, trying to squirm his way out of the WWE Champion's grip. It felt so dirty, and wrong that he had to be trapped in his grasp once more...all the while memories of those therapy sessions ran in his head...

- - - - - -

_Do you remember anything about the attack?_

Randy lowered his gaze and shook his head slowly, not wanting to look into the eyes of the therapist. The sound of scribbling on paper was heard as Randy didn't say anything.

_Randy, I know this is hard, but you have to say something....anything, please...open up..._

Open up....John opened his feelings for him...and he rejected it, and he fucked up. John became psycho because of him....it was all his fault...

_We need a name, Randy...or an image...do you know what the attacker looked like?_

Sculpted muscles that maneuvered the boards like a master puppeteer, blue eyes that glowed in the dark...teeth that looked as if he was a wolf...a grin that resembled a stalker....pain that trembled throughout his whole body, scars that continued to exist on his body...

_Answer me, Randy Orton! We need to know who did this! Randy? Randy!_

Lost to the world...Randy's mind was preoccupied by the scenes being repeated again and again and again...

- - - - - -

"You're so much fun to play with..." John replied, snapping Randy out of his trance. "You're a wonderful puppet....I can't wait to play with you more..."

"Randy...." The Legend Killer's ears perked up at the sound. Shifting his gaze to the left, he saw the doorknob twist a bit...someone was coming.

"Damn it..." John whispered to himself, removing the hands from each other's pants....that maniacal grin was still on his face. "Well, until next time, love...."

Randy didn't feel the kiss on his cheek when the door opened, revealing Chris Jericho. "You all right man?" He asked. "You haven't said anything—"

Hearing someone trying to talking to him, Randy immediately chucked a shoe at Y2J. He stood up, grabbing his duffel bag, ready to use it as a weapon. He gritted his teeth as he he charged toward the wrestler.

"GET OUT!" Randy screamed. "I SAID GET OUT!" Jericho, frightened, immediately slammed the door as Randy soon sat on the floor once more. He felt an odd sensation on his hands as he looked at them...the piano wire was there once more...and so was that laughter...

Randy turned to see John staring at him once more, grinning like a Cheshire cat...he winked before he vanished right in front of him.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The main event had Randy team up with Chris Jericho to fight the team of John Cena and Shawn Michaels. Randy only wanted it to end quickly, not wanting to fight with John anymore than he needed to. Shawn immediately tagged in John and that's when Randy got nervous...he staggered to tag Jericho...but was grabbed by his wrist before his hand could connect with Jericho's. John immediately pulled him back, placing a shoulder tackle that got him to the mat. John hooked his leg as the referee started to count.

1...2...

The hand shot up just in time. Randy crawled out of John's grip, but was unfortunately pushed down as Cena wrapped his arms around his neck, and linked legs together once more.

"STFU!" Michael Cole screamed. "Cena's got Orton in the STFU!"

Randy tried to get out of the grip, but John pulled tighter. Orton opened his eyes, seeing two familiar figures in the audience...Paul London and Brian Kendrick. Time seemed to slow down as he felt them speaking to themselves.

"This is going to be so much fun." Paul whispered to Brian. "He is so much fun to play with."

"John is lucky." Brian replied. "Randy will be a beautiful doll soon enough..."

Black spots were covering his vision, he was losing air...Randy's eyes started to close as he still felt those strong arms around his throat.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Lights came in as Randy found Morrison with him inside his locker room. He slowly sat up, trying to regain his breath.

"What the hell happened to you?" Morrison asked the Legend Killer. "After you got locked in the STFU you...passed out."

Randy just ignored him, lost in his thoughts of what he saw....was it a hallucination? No...it had to be real, because he saw them and heard them...and he felt his arms itch, and he felt John touch him...it felt horrible, everything was real.

"Hey Randy," Orton froze when he heard the WWE Champion. "You didn't tap out after I locked in the STFU, you alright?"

Randy didn't say anything as he felt his throat become dry. He tried to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"I'll get him something to drink," Morrison replied when he saw his friend not able to talk. "Be right back." He walked out of the locker room, closing the door as he did. When the two were all alone, John wrapped his arms around the Legend Killer, kissing his neck.

"That was very naughty of you." John hissed. "You thought that by passing out, that you'd avoid punishment...no matter, you will get punished soon enough. He let a hand go down the groove of his back, all the way down to the firm ass of the Viper. "It won't be long until you become mine, Randy...then I'll never let you ago, I'll never let anyone hurt you, and I'll make sure that you begin to love me."

Randy didn't respond as he stared at the wall in front of him, not reacting when John squeezed one of the cheeks...and certainly not when he felt the arms left and the door was shut....

There he was, surrounded by the lights of the locker room...staggering, he got up, and slowly walked to the bathroom to take a shower.


	6. Lose Control

_**Humans and animals share one main psychological idea...the idea of release...**_

_**Release from our confines, to let our primal instincts get in the way of our thinking. To become berserk, and become like dogs who are free to live their own lives.**_

_**But what happens after that? When someone stronger than us comes in? We become restricted and manipulated...like puppets on a string.**_

* * *

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Mirror Mirror**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 6-Lose Control**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"_**Just once in my life, I think it'd nice, (just to lose control, just once)"-Lose Control, Evanescence**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Adam was resting in his locker room during the Smackdown taping that Tuesday. Christmas and New Year's felt a bit better after he talked with his mom—his mom being oblivious to what had been going on so far—and as long as Edge was taking care of business with Vickie, life was good.

"How are you feeling?" Adam looked up to see Edge walk through one of the lockers. A smirk was on his face as he saw the Canadian wrestler relaxing. Edge wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, brushing their lips together.

"A bit better than usual...except for my neck." Adam replied. "I had surgery a couple of years ago, and that plate...I get knots every now and then."

"I can help you out." Adam didn't have time to react when he felt nimble fingers against the back of his neck. They ran up and down, lightly touching the skin. Tickling the hairs on the back of his neck, Adam purred as he lifted his neck like he was a kitten.

"Good boy." Edge murmured, "Sleep, and slumber and dream....dream of the two of us being together for eternity...." Adam yawned as he felt the nimble fingers lightly stroke his back until there were on his hips. Soon enough, the Rated R Superstar was asleep, leaving Edge to take his prey. Licking his lips hungrily, he was about to pull off the annoying jeans when...

"Master." Edge growled a bit at the sound of that name. He turned around to see John Cena bowing down at the spirit. Edge's frown turned to a smirk when he saw the wrestler: he now had wolf ears on top of his head and silver fur covered his body, from his arms that ended with black sharp claws, to a small wolf tail at his bottom. Sharp fangs that glistened with drool grew into an evil smirk , as if he was waiting to eat.

"Could you not see that I was in the middle of something important?" Edge hissed at him. "But no matter...I can ravage him later tonight." He turned to Cena who continued to bow down to his lord.

"Things are going as plan with the puppet." John explained. "Without even touching a finger, he's slowly losing his mind...he's hallucinating, and he's slowly wearing down." He licked his lips hungrily. "I can't wait to have him for my own...he's going to become a wonderful puppet."

"You will have him soon enough." Edge replied as he stared at the blank television screen. He pressed a button the remote control and turned it on, Adam still not awake with the static from the television. Currently, there was a match between the team of Chavo Guerrero and Bam Neely against Paul London and Brian Kendrick in a special RAW vs. Smackdown tag team event.

"They should be able to defeat them easily." said John. "They were given a dose of Incubi Hormones. And while it gives them power, it makes them hungry for more and more... "

Edge laughed a bit. "They want to be free from the hardships, and they want to be powerful." He said as he saw Brian deliver a fierce punch to Chavo's face. "Either way, it's my victory."

The two watched the video for a while as Brian tagged his partner into the ring. Bam Neely was also in the ring, but was soon given two double kicks into the face. Brian rolled out of the ring while Paul hooked both legs. The referee started to count.

1...2...

Neely raised his arm into the air but Paul scissored it with his legs and turned the enforcer onto his stomach. Neely was screaming for help as he was gasping for air when Paul wrapped his arms around the enforcer's neck; the look made it similar to John Cena's STFU. Chavo tried to get inside the ring to help his partner, but Brian pulled him away, slamming him into the barricade.

"W-What's going on?!" Jim Ross screamed. "Paul's choking Bam Neely! He's gonna pass out!"

"That's the same thing that happened to Randy earlier this week!" Todd Grisham added.

The referee called for the bell once he saw Neely tap out. Paul snarled and released the grip, leaving his prey sprawled out on the ground. Brian slapped Chavo once more before pushing him onto the barricade before following his partner up the ramps. Both of their opponents were sprawled out, trying to figure out what had happened to them.

"This is very strange." Jim Ross mentioned to the audience. "About a couple of weeks ago, these two young men got pummeled by Randy Orton and his Legacy, and now..."

"Now, they've beaten two members of La Familia!" Grisham finished. "How is Vickie going to react to that?!"

Edge turned the TV off, an idea forming in his mind. "Oh, I know just how to make her react.." He grinned.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Vickie was upset. Hawkins and Ryder were getting pummeled by both Primo and Carlito, Big Show was having his own problems with Triple H, and the whole kidnapping affair with Randy Orton got her flustered. Vince warned her that should something like this happened in Smackdown—there were slight chances of that happening—she would be fired from her job. Undertaker hadn't returned from Summerslam so that gave her some relief, but she was worried on when he would come back.

As she shuffled through a couple of the papers, she failed to hear Edge coming into the room. Five minutes passed after she went through the papers before she looked up, nearly screaming when she saw Edge grin at her.

"What the hell are you doing here, Adam?!" Vickie screamed at her 'husband'. "Can you not see that I'm trying to work?"

"Well, I just wanted to come here to ask you something." Edge replied. "Seeing as La Familia is having trouble, and the fact that I still have a rematch clause...why not have La Familia fight at the Royal Rumble?"

"The chances for all of La Familia entering the match is low, Adam." Vickie explained to the double. "And besides, they're our only hope in letting Smackdown win the Royal Rumble this year?"

"Our only hope?" Edge repeated. "Didn't you see that tag team match your nephew was in? His opponents have become strong...you see it, and yet you deny it. Everyone denies them...they get pushed, and they push back...they're just like me."

"They're low class wrestlers." Vickie snapped. "They don't deserve to be in the..." Edge's face shifted into anger...Vickie couldn't say anything as she saw the rage in the doppleganger's eyes. It was like she was a mouse being caught into the gaze of a cobra or a rattlesnake.

"Are you trying to say that I'm wrong?" Edge hissed. "Those two are the longest reigning WWE Tag Team Champions of all time, and have as much talent as I did back when I teamed up with Christian. You have to challenge them, make them better....because, you wouldn't want to lose an opportunity to beat RAW and ECW, now...would you?"

Vickie didn't know whether to growl or nod in approval...Edge was right. Smackdown was in a slump due to Jeff's near 'accident' on the road, and Undertaker being nowhere in sight. If she didn't do anything soon, the stress would either get to her, or she'd be fired.

Vickie then sighed. "All right, you win." She said at last. "I'll give them a chance...but they'll have to go against Kane next week. Do you understand?"

Edge grinned as he walked off. "I understand, love. I understand."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Adam was walking around the locker room, sipping some water from the water dispenser. Thanks to Edge's massage, his neck felt better than ever, as if there wasn't even a plate to begin with. Plus, from what he was hearing around the locker room, he was able to get Vickie to stop screaming...thank god.

As he was about to chuck the paper cup into a trash can, he stopped. Against the wall, was Randy's hunched figure. No one else was near him, and the only thing that was interacting with him were a few folded steel chairs standing at the corner. The Legend Killer didn't see Adam walk toward him, nor did he feel him sit down. One question that was formed in Ultimate Opportunist's mind was why was Randy Orton on Smackdown? It didn't matter as he tried to comfort the traumatized wrestler.

"What's going on?" Adam asked. "Are you alright?" Randy didn't respond, but only closed his eyes before he opened them again. Peering closer, one could see bags under the Viper's eyes as he continued to stare at the wall. It was getting bad...he hadn't been himself for the past two weeks, and the Royal Rumble was coming up in a couple of weeks...plus he had that big storyline with John Cena to go through.

"Randy, can you hear me?" Randy's eyes widened when he felt Adam touch his shoulder. He immediately swerved his head to the left, seeing Adam grabbing him...but he didn't see Adam, he saw Edge, grinning and laughing at him. And at that, he pushed him away.

"Get away from me, you demon!" Randy screamed at his former tag team partner. "You won't break me down! You won't! I won't become a puppet!" He continued to scream as Adam tried to wake Orton out of his crazy state. Suddenly, a shadow fell over them.

"Are you all right?" Randy stopped his fit and his body started to tremble at the voice. He slowly turned around to see John Cena looking down at them. Adam just looked at awe at how John was able to calm the crazy Viper down.

"Don't worry, Adam." John replied as he slowly helped Randy get on his feet. "I'll take care of him. Just head on back to the locker room." Adam slowly nodded his head as he saws John drag Randy out of the backstage area, unaware of what was really going on.

"Naughty boy." John whispered with maniacal glee. "How dare you try to get help...but...you seemed to be breaking..." Randy shuddered a bit, but otherwise didn't reply to the statement. "These past two weeks have been fun...you've been snapping at anyone that tries to help you, and you keep getting withdrawn from everyone else...all you need is one more push..." John let a hand trail down onto the tight ass of the Legend Killer and firmly grabbed one of the cheeks. "And then you'll be mine forever....isn't that great?"

Randy didn't reply, as of now, the ministrations that John was giving him didn't make him feel anything at all.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"On your knees, you dog!"

Randy felt himself being pushed down onto the floor, his naked body being exposed to the four audience members. Edge sat upon the bed while Paul and Brian flanked him on either sides, resting upon his shoulders. John was wielding his puppet boards, lifting them into the air as Randy was pulled closer to them. He didn't lift his head as John got out of bed stripping himself of his own clothes.

"Good puppet." John murmured. "Be a good little doll and do your master's bidding." Randy slowly nodded his head, his eyes looking as if they were replaced with glass. He felt fingers tilting his chin so he could see Cena's throbbing erection mocking him.

"Suck." Randy slowly nodded once more as he let his tongue run against the six inches. John moaned when he felt the vein on the underside of his dick being touched and immediately pulled the puppet boards so the Legend Killer's mouth wrapped around the erection. At the site, Edge soon stripped himself of his own garments, slowly letting a hand stroke his own erection.

"Yes...that's a good puppet..." John moaned as Randy continued to suck the erection. "There...right there....what a...ahh...good puppet..." Randy bobbed his head up and down, letting the dick touch the roof of his mouth. Pushing the throbbing dick, Cena soon cried out in rapture, letting his seed fall down his puppet's throat and cover his face. Feeling the sticky cum, Randy immediately released his lips from the erection, licking away the cum from his face. John's feral grin still remained as he pushed Orton onto his back and soon circled on all fours around his prey.

"So beautiful." John growled. "And you're already broken...that was too easy...however..." John licked the fingers on his left hand before he continued. "This makes it more fun." running his fingers down the entrance, John plunged the fingers without mercy, while Randy slightly jumped at the touch. Edge purred at the sight while he stared at the delicious scene.

"Continue, John." Edge commanded. "I want to join in the fun later." Cena nodded as he scissored the fingers deeper and deeper into the prostrate, but even with the pleasure, no reaction was shown on the Viper's face.

"Beg for your pleasure, puppet." John replied in a maniacal tone. "Beg, my puppet..." The dull and glazed look was soon lit up with begging eyes as Orton soon moaned a bit from the pain that was stabbing his back.

"I...need...release..." Randy gasped out. "Please...please..."

"Master." John added as he inserted a third finger into the filled entrance. "From now on, you are going to address me as your master, do you understand?"

"Yes...master..." Randy gasped as he arched his back. "Please...give me...pleasure..."

"Not so fast..." Edge got onto the floor, licking his lips. "Let me in on the fun, John...I want to screw with this little puppet."

"Understood." John replied, as he released the fingers that stuffed the stretched entrance. Edge soon sat him up against the edge of the bed, letting his arms fall limp. "Puppet...do as Edge says, and follow his directions."

"Yes, Master." Randy replied as Edge ran a tongue on one of the nipples. Sucking it gently as Randy closed his eyes, Edge soon let a finger trail down his muscular stomach and lightly traced the tattoos splattered against the body.

"So beautiful." Edge murmured, placing a few hickeys around the collar bone. "What a beautiful puppet...." Randy didn't reply to the compliment as he felt his arms being lifted into the air. London and Kendrick looked down, grinning like cats when they saw the puppet, as if they were mocking the Legend Killer's fate.

"Hold still." Edge steadied himself, soon pushing his own erection into the entrance. Muttering the command 'scream', Randy gasped in pain, screaming as he felt his insides being torn apart.

"God..." Randy gasped out. "Please....I..." He was slapped across the face by Edge, his head being pushed to the left from the force.

"Who said you could talk?" Edge said in a low voice. "Does the puppet want to get punished?"

"No...I do not." Randy replied slowly, his eyes losing color once more. Edge grinned wickedly as he kissed Orton the lips. Although it seemed gentle, it was full of force as London and Kendrick laughed in glee.

"Come, John." Edge replied. "Join me..." Cena smirked as he started to transform, with silver fur covering most of his body. A low chuckle escape his lips as he pressed his hands against the Legend Killer's shoulder blades.

"This won't hurt a bit..." Cena replied as he thrusted himself inside. Blood started to leak out of the hole but Randy didn't feel the pain. He just stared at the ceiling, letting the two maniacs have their fun. Paul and Brian were playing with the puppet wires—feeling bored that they could only grab onto the Legend Killer's arms and pulled on it, causing blood to spill across his ankles and wrists. They slid and cut into the skin, even though the recipient didn't feel the pain. The dull eyes lost its color as his prostrate was stabbed again and again...

"This is boring..." Brian replied at the scene. "Make him scream..."

"It's useless to have a non-responsive puppet." Paul added.

John whispered into Randy's ear, "Feel the pain that is burning inside you, and scream...beg for it to stop, but beg for the pleasure of allowing the pain...to sink into your body."

Paul and Brian laughed as the pulled on the piano wire once more, this time a scream escaping the Legend Killer's lips as he soon came from the pain. But in his mind, pleasure grew from the hurt as jets of cum entered his body...it took a while for him to catch his breath. Shuddering, his mind soon reverted to its original state....blank as if it was like a clean chalkboard.

"That's a good boy." John replied, removing himself from his puppet. "He takes to pain very well..."

"Indeed he does." Edge replied, slowly removing himself from the puppet. The dead look in the Legend Killer's face showed it all...his whole body slumped onto the floor, as he just gazed into the dark room around him. The blood falling down his ankles and wrists made him resemble a broken puppet, thrown away into a junk pile after some child decided it was too old or broken. John knelt down and kissed his forehead.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep." He murmured. "Rest, and dream...dream of the two of us together forever...."

Randy slowly nodded his head as his eyes started to close, losing himself to the realm of nightmares.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

In his own hotel room, Adam was still thinking about what happened earlier...Randy started screaming at him, and called him a demon. But...no, it couldn't be....Edge was just a spirit, he couldn't have done anything wrong—after all Edge only dealt with Vickie on Smackdown, and not on RAW.

Still the thought of being labeled as a demon rang in his mind...maybe it was time to talk to Edge about this. He wasn't getting any sleep at all anyway.

He soon got out of bed, slipping on a shirt to cover his muscles, and laced up some sneakers—since he was sleeping in a pair of jeans and some socks—before heading to the door to his hotel room. When he opened it, his eyes widened in shock at who it was.

"You!" He gasped out. "What are you doing here?"


	7. Forgotten

_**Whether we like it or not...no matter how hard we try...there's always that one person that we want to forget.**_

_**That 'impression' that was left continues to stay there for some time. It never goes away, and it sticks to you like gum on a sneaker.**_

_**However, sometimes...there is a 'reason' amongst all of the scrambled logic that we do not see...and in the end it is too late.**_

_**Far too late anyhow...**_

* * *

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Mirror Mirror**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 7-Forgotten**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"_**In the memory, you'll find me, eyes burning up. The darkness holding me tightly, until the sun rises up."-Linkin Park, Forgotten**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

He shouldn't have been here. He was gone, and Adam didn't want any ties with the guy. He split up with the guy almost ten years ago...and yet he was back.

"You..." Adam gasped out, pointing at the visitor. "Why are you here?! I thought I told you to fuck off and never get me again!"

"Technically, you told me to go back to the hell hole I came from, Adam." The visitor replied. "Now won't you let both of us in, already? It's very impolite for you to let us still be here and not being entered in."

"I am not entering you in!" Adam snapped. "I know what happens if I do; you're going to make me one of those freaks again!"

"At least you'll have a mind, not like what's been happening to some of the other wrestlers in this damn organization." Was the snarky reply. "Think about it...have you not noticed that two complete nobodies are suddenly standing toe-to-toe with parts of your 'La Familia'? Moreover, that friend of yours...haven't you realized that something has caused him to break down?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Adam asked with some confusion.

"Let us in and we'll tell you." Adam snarled and soon slammed the door in front of the person's face. Grumbling a bit the Rated R Superstar was about to get in his bed again before the person replied on something on the lines of, "You're not even going to say hello to your own flesh and blood?"

That did it. Adam immediately rushed toward the door and opened it, grabbing his visitor by their shirt collar.

"Don't you dare fuck with me, Gangrel!" Adam barked. "If you hurt Christian in any way, I swear that I'll fill your carcass with garlic after I stab you to death!"

There was some tension in the air as Adam stared at the elder vampire. Gangrel, a major thorn that had been in his side for so long...the stuff that was shown when the two were fighting against each other didn't even show one-fourth of the tension that these two. Unfortunately, Gangrel had brainwashed him in order for the Brood to be created. Even before then, Adam had malice for the vampire.

"Adam, Gangrel hasn't hurt me in anyway." Adam looked up to see Christian standing at the door, but now he was wearing a long black blouse and pants while his short hair had completely grown back and was down to his waist. "We just wanted to come and visit you...after all, we've both signed back to the WWE."

Adam was at a loss of words; he wanted to say something, but all he could do was gasp at the reaction. This couldn't be happening...and yet it was....just great.

"Come in, come in." He muttered, letting out a moan. This was going to be a long night.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

John wrapped his hands around his brand new puppet, letting himself be lost in the form and curves of the toy. It was so beautiful, the figure, those eyes, the skin...and it was all his. No one could take his beloved Randy away from him now. If they tried to, he'd kill them, or he'd let Randy kill them, whichever came first.

"Good boy." He murmured, petting Orton's head as if he was a puppy who had just brought back a stick. There was no reaction from the Legend Killer as he sat at the edge of the bed. His dull eyes were looking down at the ground, letting his master do whatever he wanted to him.

"You'll always be my puppet." John crooned into Randy's ear. "You will obey everything I say. You exist only to give me pleasure. You are mine." He let his hands go down the torso and down the firm ass of the Legend Killer, before letting his hands fondle with the throbbing erection. As usual, Randy didn't react or respond to the feeling as he heard his master whisper, "Say it."

"I will always be your puppet." He murmured. "I exist only to give you pleasure. I...am yours."

"Excellent." John purred. "And from now on, you shall address me as Master, but only when we are alone. You must not talk to anyone about this, and you are not allowed to say anything except what I tell you to say. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." Randy replied; it was if he didn't even have the power or command to even think. "I will speak to no one, and will only say the words you want me to say..." He slowly turned his gaze to the WWE Champion, slowly letting a hand near his face. It was immediately pushed away and laid down upon the mattress.

"You only do what you are supposed to do, only when I say so." John repeated. "But for now...let us have some 'fun' with your former students. Get dressed...we'll be meeting up with them in a few minutes."

"Yes, master." Randy stated as he grabbed onto a pile of clothes to his right.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Cody and Ted weren't feeling well; ever since Randy's attack, the Legend Killer had been avoiding them for quite some time. It was if he didn't want to be associated with him anymore. Moreover, every time that the duo tried to approach their leader, they were met with a yell and a shoe to the face. They were getting worried, and because he snapped at everyone who tried to help him, then it never worked.

"This is nuts!" Cody exclaimed. "Every time we try to help, he thinks we're about to attack him! No one is safe...except..."

"John Cena!" Both DiBiase and Rhodes cried simultaneously. "He's the only one that can get to him!"

"That does make sense." Ted muttered under his breath. "Whenever John's there, Randy goes silent, and obeys him like John was his master...maybe Randy told him about what was happening. And if we know, maybe we could help him!"

"I still have my suspicions though." said Cody, rubbing his chin. "Remember? John was the last person Randy saw before the attack. John was driving his car, and when we checked caller ID, John was the last person who called or texted him."

"You don't suppose--" Ted trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. That was when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll...get it." Cody gulped as he slowly approached the door. He grasped onto the handle, the door slowly opening to reveal the silent figure of Randy Orton staring at them.

"Randy?" asked Ted standing up. "Oh my god, are you all right?"

The Viper didn't say anything, but just stared at the his Legacy partners with dead eyes. Cody waved a hand in front of his face, but noticed that there was no response whatsoever.

"He...must be sleepwalking." Cody suggested. "I mean, that blank stare in his eye means that he's asleep, right?"

"Y-yeah, that has to be it." Ted added. "Randy's sleepwalking...and nothing's wrong with him....this is all just a big misunderstanding..." There was some nervousness as the two laughed a bit.

"You're right, there is a big misunderstanding." Rhodes and DiBiase looked up to see John walking near the still Legend Killer, wrapping his arms around the still wrestler's neck. "Your little Viper here belongs to me...and he's my toy to play with from now on."

"Your...toy?" Cody repeated weakly. "He can't be....he's a person, not a plaything. Tell him, Randy....tell him...."

Randy didn't say anything; instead, he just closed his eyes and fell into some sort of slumber, seeing how his head drooped to the Legacy members. John grinned, his teeth showing animal fangs as he whispered something into the Legend Killer's ear.

"W-what are you telling him?" Ted asked with a gulp. "What's going on?"

"I was just telling my beloved puppet if he remembered you." John explained. "Tell me, Randy...do you know who these people are?"

"I've never seen them before in my life." Randy replied in a somewhat robotic voice as he opened his eyes once more. "Have you, Master?"

"M-master?" Cody squeaked out. He then looked at Cena who was grinning like a maniac. "What did you do to him?!"

John laughed a bit, letting a finger draw circles on the muscled chest of his puppet. "I broke him down, making him bend to my every whim." He explained. "He was very naughty...but the treatment I gave him mellowed him out. After all...he has to pay for all of the crimes he committed...isn't that right?"

"Yes, master." Randy replied. "I have been bad...but Master is helping me out."

"Are you even listening to what you're saying?!" Ted screamed, grabbing Randy's shoulders. "Wake up, Randy! Wake up!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" asked John. "He won't listen to you anymore..." An evil grin was on his face as raised a hand. "But no one will be able to hear you when you scream...."

In a blink of an eye, black flames danced around the bodies of Rhodes and DiBiase. The 2nd generation superstars began to scream in pain as their skin began to melt like wax off of a candle.

The site made Cena feel so ecstatic as he kissed his beloved doll on the cheek. Grabbing his wrist, he walked out of the hotel room, closing the door shut, all while the flames continued to devour their meal.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"You're crazy." said Adam, once Gangrel had finished the story. "There is no way that can be happening right now."

"Poor, naïve fool." said Gangrel. "You're that oblivious that you think that you're awake in a happy dream, aren't you?"

"You're insane!" Adam screamed. "And why should I believe someone who's tried to feed my vampire blood whenever it looked like I got drunk?"

"Adam, this is serious." said Christian. "You need to rejoin the Brood, and we must fight whatever evil is plaguing the WWE."

"This...this is just plain loony!" said Adam. "I want you guys out of my room, and out of my life! And don't come back until you actually start making sense!"

"Fine then." said Gangrel, standing from the chair he was sitting in. Christian understood what was going up and stood up, following the dark vampire out of the room.

"But be warned." Gangrel said in a low voice, opening the door of the hotel room. "You really need to wake up...if you don't, then you'll be in for a rude awakening when this is all done."

Gangrel and Christian walked out of the room, slamming the door shut. Adam felt the silence in his room before letting himself lie on his back on top of his bed.

"Stupid vampire freak." Adam muttered under his breath. "Everything's fine; I'm awake...if I was in a dream, I couldn't do this!"

He pinched his wrist, feeling a small jolt of pain from it.

"You see?" Adam said to the ceiling. "I'm awake, and I'll make sure of that! Even if it kills me!"


	8. I Think I'm Paranoid

_**Paranoia, mirages, illusions...**_

_**All of these we see in our own eyes, but people who do not see it, title us as 'crazy'.**_

_**But can a person be crazy and honest? Can people truly see what people cannot? **_

_**Or are they truly 'crazy'? And if they are, is there anyway to save them from their descent into mayhem?**_

* * *

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Mirror Mirror**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Chapter 8-I Think I'm Paranoid**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"_**Bend me, break me, anyway you need me, all I want is you. Bend me, break me, breaking down is easy, all I want is you."-Garbage, I Think I'm Paranoid**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

January 13th, 2009.

Adam had no idea what had happened. That night on his Cutting Edge show, Jeff was supposed to arrive. He didn't.

Instead, he saw darkness. He heard whispering...

_Be ready..._ The voice whispered through the speakers, frightening the younger audience members, and made many veterans a bit jumpy. Then, there was the monitor, showing a red background with a silver cross.

Then, the music of strange rhythms and beats as a ring of fire emerged from the left side of the entrance. There was more silence as a tall figure rose from beneath, as if he were a demon sent by Satan to reap the souls of the evil. Adam snarled; he knew who it was.

Gangrel just smirked seeing the angry look of his former apprentice staring at him. He walked toward the ramp, letting out a booming laugh as mist began to envelop his body. From the fog was Christian, his eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses, and was wearing a black long-sleeved blouse and leather pants. His mouth was in a small frown as he followed his master down the ramp until they were at the edge of the ring. There were gasps and whispers buzzing through the arena; everyone from the audience to the cameramen were in a state of shock...wondering what was going on.

"W...what's going on?" asked Tazz. "Is that...is that Gangrel?"

"Well I be a son of a gun." said Jim Ross. "Ladies and Gentlemen, those of you who have known this, Edge once was a member of the Brood with his brother Christian, and the man you see coming down the ring, Gangrel."

"I don't like the look of this, J.R." said Tazz. "I just don't..."

Gangrel took a sip from his goblet, blood falling down onto his white blouse before he raised his head and spat the drink into the air. Christian just stood by his side, taking the glass gently to his lips before sipping some of the liquid also. He then followed Gangrel into the ring as the lights came back on. There, all three members of the original Brood were in the ring...after so many years, staring at each other...anticipating each other's moves. No one in the audience said something...even the most snarky of fans had nothing to say.

"What...are...you....doing...here?!" Adam snarled, smoke nearly coming out of his ears as he enunciated each word. "I told you to get out of my life!"

Gangrel just stared at him, eyes boring themselves into Adam's soul. Adam got irritated by this, grabbing Gangrel by his collar, lifting him up—he was pretty heavy—and barked at him.

"I told you to get out of my life forever!" Adam screamed in front of the vampire's face. "How many times do I have to run it into that thick skull of yours?!"

He released his grip on Gangrel as he started pacing back and forth, hand gripping onto a microphone. Christian went into the ring, lightly picking up the second microphone and spoke in a soft voice.

"How many times will it take for you to understand, big brother?" He asked Adam. "Things are happening in the WWE that are out of your control. This isn't about you or your family, and it isn't about you getting revenge on the Hardys for your Championship. Do you understand what's going on?"

Adam stared at his brother in shock; everyone in the arena stared at him in shock. During their Brood days, Christian never said a word—except for that time Kevin Shamrock forced him to confess where the Ministry of Darkness was holding Stephanie McMahon—and it was even then that he was in extreme pain.

"I understand what's happening, Christian." Adam replied. "Everyone's out to get me! I just know it! First there's Jeff jumping me, and now you two are trying to make me 'return' to the Brood so it would make it easier for Jeff to catch me because I'm nothing more than a brainwashed lunatic! Well, I won't let that happen!

Christian's eyes widened. "But Adam..."

"Get out!" Adam hissed. "GET OUT!"

To accentuate the statement, Adam smashed the microphone into his brother's face. Christian fell to the ground, the goblet flying in the air and blood falling all over him and the mat. He sat up, tears starting to swell in his eyes as he placed a hand on his forehead.

Gangrel snarled and tackled Adam to the ground, pummeling him with his fists. Adam was in no position to fight back; Gangrel was stronger than he was—he always had been. The matches that they had together barely showed Gangrel's true strength—if he had to, he could bring Kane to his knees. Now, Adam knew he was in trouble...Gangrel was choking him, making him unable to breathe, let alone speak.

The referees and security personnel soon entered the ring, trying to pull the two off of each other, admist the screams and cries from the audience members. Gangrel fought through the grip of the people grabbing onto him and soon, the lights went off. It was completely black, but flickers of red light would flash every now and then. Then when the lights came back on, Adam was drenched in blood and unconscious while Christian and Gangrel were not to be seen.

"Adan's been bloodbathed!" Jim Ross gasped out. "Is this a sign of things to come?"

"I hope not." Tazz answered. "Anything that has to do with vampires is nothing but trouble."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Adam soon opened his eyes, finding himself surrounded by white walls. He was in one of the locker rooms resting on the bench apparently, as he ran a sticky hand through his hair.

Wait...his sticky hand?

Adam brought his hand to his face, seeing blood splatted against the palm. Then he looked down and he gasped...he was completely covered in blood from head to toe.

"Oh my god...." He whispered. "W-what's going on? And...where am I?"

"Nicie to meet you again, Adam." said a voice, soft, husky...full of want and need. The Rated R Superstar slowly turned around to see the Legend Killer reclining against the door, blue eyes staring at him with lust and glazed over with some sensation of desire for the older man.

"Oh, Randy." said Adam. "Thank god you're here. One minute, I'm in the ring for my Cutting Edge interview with Jeff and then...Randy?"

He saw Randy lock the door with a 'click'. Then the Legend Killer turned to face Adam once more, seeing the blood covered Canadian staring at him with wide eyes. He then started to walk clower and closer to him, like a snake about to swallow a rat whole.

"Randy?" asked Adam, slowly scooting himself to the other side of the bench. "Why are you looking at me like that? Why did you lock the door? And why...are you...naked?"

Nude....Adam had taken that long to realize that not only was he covered in blood, but that his former tag team partner was completely naked.....and Adam Joseph Copeland was now scared. No, he was terrified...he just wished this was nothing more than a dream, please let it be a dream.

"You look so tasty in blood, Adam..." Randy whispered, sitting at the bench, whispering the words into Adam's ear. "I'd want to eat you all up...licking that blood off of your body, making you so warm and wet under my breath..."

Adam bolted. He tried to get away from Randy...but found himself slammed against one of the lockers. Then it hit him; he was in the locker room. The room was spinning as he turned around, seeing Randy pin him to the lockers. Randy's stare at him, the smell of the blood, and the fact that he was locked inside the locker room with his former tag team partner gone completely insane...it scared him.

"Get off of me!" screamed Adam. "Please...don't..."

Randy didn't reply but stared at him, turning his head to the side curiously, his look resembling an owl in the evening forest. Adam was trying his hardest to escape, but Randy's grip was pretty strong—even with the blood on him—and looking down, Randy was having an erection.

"I want you Adam..." Randy whispered, mouth shifting to a maniacal grin. "I want you...and I'll have you...you'll be mine..."

Adam didn't have time to react when Randy pressed his body against his own, groins grinding against each other. The friction was scaring him, and the kiss he was receiving from Randy didn't make things feel better. He had to escape, he had to leave....

Randy let one hand grasp onto Adam's shirt and soon tore it apart. Adam's eyes widened when he saw the two halves of the shirt fell onto the ground...since when did Randy get so strong?

The Viper released the kiss and stared at Adam lovingly. Adam looked so pretty covered in blood after all. He felt himself grew hard, and let himself be touched, stroking his hard erection with one hand while taking his other hand into Adam's pants.

Adam was panicking, fear was in his mind as he saw what was going on. He tried to struggle, but felt something weakening him, feeling something draining his energy away....His breath was coming out in short pants...

"You like this don't you?" asked Randy, licking his lips. "I knew you would."

"I-I don't." said Adam. "Please get off of me..."

"Not yet, love..." Randy whispered in a hushed tone. "Just wait...."

Soon, his hands were on Adam's erection, another was pulling off his jeans. Adam whimpered as he felt cold air against his genitals, relaxing a bit when he felt warm hands teasing him.

_This is wrong! _Adam thought to himself. _Wrong! Wrong! WRONG! You have to fight it, Adam...you have to—aah!_

Adam was interrupted when he felt a mouth wrapped against his dick, hands against the bloodied hips. Sharp talons soon pierced deep into the skin, making the Ultimate Opportunist cry out in pain. But Randy tried to calm him down by letting his tongue lick the underside of his erection.

"No...stop..." Adam whimpered. "I have to get out...I have to leave..."

Randy lifted his gaze at the Rated R Superstar, stopping his treatment around Adam's erection and smirked.

"Not yet..." He whispered. "I'm just getting started...."

Adam soon felt a finger running against his cock, making him hiss. It was there that Randy dipped some fingers into the globs of precum escaping the tip of the erection. Randy then stood up and placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. With the shirt gone, the arms, face and hair were the only parts of the body covered in blood. Randy licked his lips and soon placed his fingers near Adam's entrance.

"You feel hot, don't you?" asked Randy, unexpectedly. "Don't deny it, you do like it...you like being here, the two of us together, the warmth escaping our bodies, feeling the heat radiate through the room...mmmm, it feels good, doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't!" Adam screamed, trying to use his legs to kick Randy in the jaw. "Now please...please get off!"

Despite this, he couldn't bring his legs to kick the Legend Killer and deliver him a well deserved wake up call; it was if he was so tired, like running a whole marathon in a day. He was so tired...his whole body was resting against the locker room...what was going on with him?

When he felt Adam relax, he released his grip on Adam's waist and let his fingers glide through his torso, across his muscled abdomen, and onto his nipples, rolling them with his index finger and thumb. Adam moaned, but didn't do anything to stop the motions...not like he could anyhow. Randy then set his sites on licking the blood off of Adam's face, as if he was a kitten licking a delicious bowl of sweet cream. Adam wanted to protest that he wasn't some sort of popsical or ice cream treat...but his mind was slowly losing itself, becoming nothing more than putty in the Legend Killer's hands.

Everything was becoming blurry...Adam couldn't control what was going on...but he felt relaxed and calm for some strange and unexplainable reason. He liked being this way...yes, it made him feel happy. Had he had any common sense to understand what was going on, he would've realized that the Viper was seducing him, making him become weak and submissive to this demonic man.

"It's good, isn't it?" asked Randy. "You like it when I run my tongue all over your skin. You love it when I twist on your nipples that make you crazy. You love it that you submit yourself to me, feeling pleasure when you obey my every commands. Doesn't make you feel good, Addy?"

There was some silence as Adam took all of those statements into his head. If he had any common sense, he would've protested on everything Randy had told him. But, as his half-mast blue eyes stared out into space, he just slowly nodded his head to reply.

"Just hearing my voice makes you fall deeper and deeper into this state of dreaming." Randy continued. "And hearing my voice also makes you feel pleasure. Yes, not only my voice, but my touch. Whenever I touch you, you moan...whenever I speak you feel pleasure build inside you. Only I can make you feel this way, only I can let you be this way. Anyone else who tries to do this to you shall fail...because I am your true master. Do you understand?"

"Master..." Adam moaned, feeling waves of pleasure rocking his body. "My....master...."

"That's right, Adam." Randy hissed, releasing his thumbs and fingers around Adam's nipples and let them climb through his neck and onto his bloody and sticky hair. "In this deep, relaxed state, the only thing you need to do is listen to my voice, feel my touch, and obey my every command. If you do this, then you shall be granted pleasure. And you love to be granted pleasure, you'd give up your body and your life to have this pleasure, isn't that right?"

"Y-yes..." said Adam, arching his back to lean toward the touch. "I give up my body and life....for you my master.."

"Good." said Randy, his grin growing bigger now that he had seen Adam under his control. "Now lift your arms above your head and feel them lock into place. You're chained Adam, you can't free them from those restraints, but it's all right..."

Adam slowly lifted his arms above his head, but then found that he was unable to move them. He tugged a bit, but it was no use, he was stuck.

"What's...going on?" asked Adam, his eyes showing confusion and fear. "I'm stuck, Master! Please...s-save me...."

"I'm here, love..." said randy, letting fingers run against the Ultimate Opportunist's cheek. "You're safe, and you obeyed my command, that means you get a reward. And whenever you obey my commands, no matter what they are, then you are rewarded with pleasure. But you want more, Adam...you want more and more pleasure in this state of relaxation. I can give it to you, but only if you want it...and you want it Adam..."

"Yes!" Adam screamed, feeling his a tent forming in his pants. Sweat was pouring down his face, falling onto the ground. "I need you...I need your pleasure....I need it..."

"Listen to my voice, Addy...only to my voice, lock onto it...hear it, believe it. You know you want pleasure, but you also know that I am the only one who can give you pleasure. I know that you want pleasure whenever you hear me talk, and whenever you follow my commands, you only get the feelings of pleasure that only I can give you."

"Only...you can give me..." Adam repeated, bowing his head. "My...master..."

Randy stayed silent as he placed a hand over Adam's eyes. "You are now blindfolded, Adam...you cannot see, you cannot open your eyes. And even if you try and open them, all you see is darkness. You can't remove the blindfold off of your eyes...But try and open your eyes, Adam. Are you scared?"

Adam whimpered, opening his eyes. In his mind, all he was seeing was darkness But it was no use—he couldn't move his arms so now all he could was let tears fall down his face. As he tried to move his head left and right, trying to find this mysterious 'voice' who was speaking to him.

"I'm scared..." He whispered. "I'm scared..."

Randy wiped the tear from Adam's face, looking at him lovingly. Adam's teary blue eyes made him feel so so guilty, he just wanted to snuggle him and keep him protected from anyone that could hurt him. That is, until he remembered what he was supposed to do.

"It's okay if you feel scared, Addy." said the Viper. "Is there any reason you're afraid of the darkness?"

"...I don't want to say." said Adam, shaking his head.

"But don't you want pleasure?" asked the Legend Killer, unbuttoning Adam's pants. "I want to help you out, I want to give you the pleasure that you deserve, but I can't do that unless you tell me the truth."

"I feel as if someone's watching me." said Adam. "Gangrel and Christian...they say that something's going on in the WWE. Something about people not being themselves...and that I have to be careful."

"They're lying. They only want you for their own dirty needs. Don't trust them, never trust them."

"But..." Adam hesitated, eyes trying to focus on the voice. "Christian's my brother...but..."

"What does he know?" asked Randy. "He knew nothing about your suffering, he only wants you to go back and become nothing more than a silent and brainwashed fool to that monster. Gangrel treated you like trash, don't you remember?"

"He...he..." Adam stayed silent. "He touched me....he touched me years ago..."

"Touched you?" asked Randy, some concern in his voice. "Where?"

Adam turned beet red, looking like a teenage girl on her first date as he answered, "Everywhere..."

"What happened Adam?" asked Randy, his voice turning serious.

"I was young...." Adam began. "And I was bad, he punished me...he touched me, he mocked me, calling me a 'pretty whore' for my brother to see. And not only that, he broke my brother down not long after that, as to make an example of me. I ran away after that, I lived on my own for quite some time, made my way to the WWF. Then, they returned. Christian took me away, and I...I..."

"What happened to you Adam?" growled the Legend Killer, eyes glowing with hate.

"I was raped..." Adam said in a soft whisper. "And he continued to rape me. He even let Christian take over as to break me even further, and he fed me blood...the blood that took over my body and made me his willing puppet...Make it go away, Master....I don't want to remember these awful things..."

Randy stared as Adam let out a soft hiccup, tears falling down his face once more. Yes...Adam was breaking down...someone like him would not reveal this sort of information so easily...

This made things a lot more easier...

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Well done, my puppet." John crooned, wrapping his arms around Randy's neck, letting his tongue trail down the lines of his tattoos. "That was so evil of you to do such a thing...as a reward, I'll go nice and slow on you tonight."

"Thank you, my master." Randy replied, a soft smile on his face, although his eyes showed darkness and hunger. "He was so easy to tempt....he believes that everything going on in his mind is real. His mind is busy with those thoughts, that he does not know what is going on in the real world."

John looked down, loving the site what he was seeing. Adam resting upon a bed covered in white cotton bedsheets, eyes half-mast flickering through blue and grey. His lips were parted open, a soft moan escaping every now and then. Shadows were binding his arms and ankles as his whole mind was oblivious to everything what was happening. It was too easy to get him distracted, and because of his anger against Gangrel and Christian, then it made it all the better for them in the end.

"This is turning out splendidly." said a voice. John and Randy turned to see Edge walking toward them, wearing a lowcut black vest decorated with silver chains and black pants, a whip in his hand. "I'm loving this..."

"And how are your guests?" asked John. "Are they well?"

"They were a bit 'loud' for my tastes." said Edge. "That is, until they saw my view of love...now they're moaning and wirthing on the floor, begging for more."

John snickered a bit. "Those two could never get enough of each other. Someone just needed to give them the push to truly understand their feelings. And thanks to that dose of Succubus Nectar, they'll be like that for a _**very **_long time."

Edge smirked as he saw his beloved Adam still on the bed, lost in his own world of being in a deep trance. Once the trance was over, then it would start.

"You thought you were a redwood, but you're really bamboo." Edge whispered to himself. "You stand so tall...until the wind passes by to bend over to one's will, and you'll bend to mine soon enough, Adam Joseph Copeland. Very, very soon..."


	9. Supervixen

_**People always say that there is a fine line between chaos and order.**_

_**'Chaos' meaning destruction. 'Order' being balance.**_

_**But is it possible for chaos to become order? Is it possible for order become chaos?**_

_**Is it possible to find a control where chaos and order is achieved? Some say its impossible, others shrug it off...**_

_**But if Chaos was servitude, and order was dominance...is it possible for such an idea to exist?**_

_**Maybe, and maybe not...**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Mirror Mirror**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Chapter 9-Supervixen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"_**Make a whole new religion, a falling star that you cannot live without. And I'll feed your obsession. There'll be nothing but this thing that you'll never doubt."-Garbage, Supervixen**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

While Adam was preparing for his interview with Jeff, the Rainbow Warrior was getting himself ready with a shower. He needed one after all of the stress that he was taking. Ever since that whole rape incident, Vickie had been pushing the stars of Smackdown non-stop. It was getting annoying. Plus those random attacks he was getting—the fire, the near hit and run—it made him nervous. Who was chasing after him? And why?

Jeff sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, washing away the sweet shampoo that lathered his tresses a few minutes ago. He didn't know what was wores: the security measures that were taken after the raping incident, or the danger that he was being pushed to. He just wished that it would stop—it was being blown out of proportion.

As he finished washing the shampoo out of his hair, he heard something rustle, and saw a shadow behind the shower curtain through his peripheral vision. Sensing that he was being watched, Jeff immediately pulled the shower curtain away, so he could stare eye to eye with this 'stalker'. He jumped back and screamed when he found out that it was the Legend Killer that entered his locker room and was waiting for him outside of his shower.

"Jesus, Randy!" Jeff exclaimed, placing a hand against his heart and turning the shower off. He then took the towel into his other hand so he could cover his waist. "Don't you scare me like that, man. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Next time, wait outside in the locker room, okay?"

As Jeff secured a knot on the towel, Randy just kept his dead, distant and broken eyes at the dips and curves found on the younger Hardy's body. Those beautiful hips looked so tempting...he had to stick to the plan, his master commanded him to commence the operation.

Once Jeff stepped out of the shower, Randy immediately lifted him onto his shoulders, hands lightly grasping onto the Rainbow Warrior's tight ass. Jeff noticed this and started kicking and flailing around.

"Let go of me, Randy!" He screamed, trying his hardest to get away from the Viper's grip. "What the fuck's gotten into you?"

Randy didn't answer as he walked out of the showers and soon pressed Jeff against the lockers. Jeff tried his hardest to punch the Viper in the face, but the Legend Killer caught the fist and twisted the arm, causing Jeff to gasp in pain.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Jeff, his arm still in that painful twist. "Randy...why are you doing this?"

"Because I command him to." said a voice. And Jeff turned to see John Cena, resting against the door to his locker room, a grin on his face. "My puppet responds and obeys to my command only. He does everything that he needs to do, and is such a good, good puppet. Isn't that right?"

Randy didn't answer, his hand still on Jeff's wrist, eyes completely blank.

"Puppet," commanded John. "Release your grip on your victim and answer my questions. You're a good puppet, aren't you? You love to obey your master's commands, and that is what you live for, correct? You live to be mine, you live to obey, you live only for my demands, desires, and wants...right?"

"I am a good puppet, my master." Randy replied, his voice set into a deep monotone, as he released his grip on the Rainbow Warrior's arm. Jeff immediately backed off, his face full of shock when he heard the Legend Killer answer like that—so blank, and lost and broken—but it didn't matter as Randy continued to speak. "I love to obey my master's commands, because that is what I live for. I live to be yours, my master, I live to obey, and I live only for your demands, desires and wants."

"No, this is insane!" said Jeff. "John...what did you do to him? What happened to the Legend Killer?"

"This is the Legend Killer, Jeffie." John answered. "But now, he's my puppet. Sure, it took some time for him to break down, but after some barbed wire, a couple of hallucinations and some close encounters...he became mine."

"So you were the one who raped him all those weeks ago!" Jeff exclaimed. "Oh my god...how could you?"

"How could I?" John repeated, tilting his head to the side. "The question should be, 'Why could I?' Because I wanted him, I needed him, I had to have my beautiful Viper tamed to be mine. And it worked, and now my puppet is mine forever. He obeys without question and won't hesitate to any demand, do you want to try him out?"

"NO!" Jeff screamed. "Why the fuck would I want to do that? That's just wrong!"

"Wrong you say..." John laughed. "Is it not wrong for someone to dominate over another, the submissive one begging to get rid of all of their pain and fully give into pleasure? Is it just wrong for a dominating top to truly take his little submissive partner over the edge and make him forget all of his sorrows? Is it wrong that people cannot act out their roles as one who controls, and one who submits? Tell me Jeffrey Nero Hardy, is it wrong?"

"It is wrong!" Jeff immediately answered back. "It's abuse!"

"Abuse, huh?" asked John. "And what about people who take those drugs? Isn't that called a 'drug abuse'?"

"Have you been hanging around Punk lately?" asked Jeff. "Because that was all in the past."

"Why are you making it so personal, Jeffrey? Who said that it was for you specifically? But now that we're on the subject, is it wrong?"

"It...is..." said Jeff.

"...Just wanted your opinion. Now, the fun can truly begin, isn't that right Edge?"

"Indeed." Jeff turned to his right to see Edge resting against the lockers, arms crossed against his chest, a big grin on his face. "Hello Jeffrey, how's your body doing?"

"Why would you want to know?" asked Jeff, taking a step back. "And how did you get here?"

"I used the door." Edge answered, pointing to the opened door leading to the showers. "Of course to enter a place, there has to be a door for one to open. Then, the person has to step through it."

"B-but did that mean you were stalking me while I was in the shower?" Jeff exclaimed. "You sick pervert!"

"Am I?" asked Edge. "I wasn't the one who thought of the suggestion of me stalking you in the shower. Plus, I came to make sure you're okay...because I heard someone messed up with your pyro."

"W-what do you mean? Adam, this isn't funny!"

"I know, and that's why I'm not laughing. You are in serious danger; there are people who want to hurt you, but I can save you. Just let me in."

"After what you did to me and my brother, my answer is no! Now get out! You, John and Randy...I want you out in the next five seconds or I'm telling Teddy Long that you invaded my privacy."

"All right, we'll go." said Edge, approaching the Rainbow Warrior, grey eyes staring into green. "But let me at least give you this..."

Before Jeff had any chance to react, Edge grasped his hand and kissed him on the lips. Jeff was in alarm when their lips were crushed, but when he felt that tongue enter his mouth, it was electrifying. He never felt anything like that, something that made him feel so happy. He let out a slurred smile as the kiss was broken, as Edge then placed another kiss on his forehead and then down to his chest. Jeff soon collapsed into Edge's loving embrace, unaware of Edge's true intentions for the young Hardy.

"John, Randy." said the doppleganger. "We're done here, let's go."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale...

Something entered the nose of the younger Hardy, a sweet and subtle smell. Slowly, Jeff stirred awake, eyes staring upon a dark ceiling.

"W-where am I?" he asked, as he slowly sat up. He looked down, seeing himself sitting upon a fluffy bed with beautiful red sheets. He was also naked. "How did I get here? I have to get ready for tonight's Cutting Edge! And how did I get naked?"

"The answers to your questions shall be answered in due time. Right now, you're safety and comfort is more important."

"Wha?" asked Jeff before he was pushed onto the mattress. Lights were turned on, as he stared into the faces of both Paul London and Brian Kendrick, each pinning one of his arms to the bed, a look of hunger in their eyes.

"Paul? Brian?" said Jeff, staring into the eyes of his friends. "What's going on? Why am I here?"

Brian placed a finger on Jeff's lips, his face calm and stern. Jeff could only stare into the cold gaze of the Black Hooliganz's blue eyes as he spoke.

"It does not matter right now." Brian droned. "As we said, your safety and comfort is more important right now."

"You're safe with us, but you must become comfortable." Paul whispered in Jeff's ear, his husky tone breathing warm puffs of air that made Jeff unconsciously shiver in delight. "The more comfortable you are, the better it shall be when it happens."

"When...what happens?" asked Jeff, trying to focus. But with Paul's warm breath in his ear, and himself being lost into Brian's hypnotic gaze, everything was becoming blurry. He had to focus, something in his mind screaming that this was wrong. But his body was starting to squirm in pleasure...the same reaction that both Paul and Brian wanted.

"When you join our family, of course." Brian cooed, letting fingers gently touch Jeff's violet tresses. "Then you'll be suffocated with all the pleasure you want, and no one can hurt you again. We've been hurt so many times, but once Edge took us in, we became stronger, powerful, hungrier."

"E-Edge?" asked Jeff, as Paul was letting his tongue run across the shell of his ear, then run down his neck, before it became light kisses against his tattoos. "D-don't you mean Adam? W-why would Adam do something like this?"

"Not Adam." said Paul, pausing to answer Jeff's question. "Edge. He gave us this miraculous gift. And now, we want to share it with you."

Before Jeff could say anything else, he was kissed by Brian. The blonde Hooligan gently let his tongue go through Jeff's lips as Paul began to let his hands twist and pinch the Rainbow Warrior's nipples, causing jolts of pain to wash over the younger Hardy. Brian released his kiss and laid gentle kisses on Jeff's forehead and cheeks, before placing one on his closed eyelids.

"You see?" said Brian. "We don't want to hurt you, we want to heal you."

Jeff was lost in a daze as Paul soon released his grip on the hardened nubs. He then placed a tender hand onto Brian's cheek, staring at him lovingly. Brian smiled as he also did the same to Paul.

"He's so adorable, isn't he?" said Brian. "And soon he'll be ours. I can't wait to have some fun with him."

"Not tonight love." Paul whispered. "We have to be very gentle on him...but it doesn't mean he can be rough on us."

Meanwhile Jeff, was trying to focus...but his mind was slowly melting into mush. Through his hazy mind, he thought he saw a pair of eyes staring at him. But he passed it aside as he soon felt ten fingers massaging his shoulders, a hand on his belly, and a hand brushing through the sides of his legs before going through his erection. The mixture of feelings made him purr, his eyes opening half-mast from the pleasure.

"You're so cute." Paul cooed, placing another finger into Jeff's entrance. "Mmm...you look like a work of art bursting with life. Well, after this is done, you'll be painted all over. Painted with an ivory color that even the greatest of statues would be envious of."

"Huh?" Jeff asked dumbly as the hands on his shoulders and stomach were released. The silence was interrupted when he found a mouse wrapped against his cock, and a pair of hands resting on his buttocks. At this point, he couldn't tell who was Paul and who was Brian, as his mind started to become a pile of mush from the pleasure. Two fingers, a slurp of the tongue against the slit of his cock to taste those pearly drops of pre-cum...the process repeated over and over, until Jeff lost all thought. Instead, he stared at the ceiling, his green eyes losing its light as the expression on his face was shown as 'mindless'. Both Hooliganz stopped what they were doing, observing the younger Hardy brother's silence.

"Looks like he wanted it more than we did." said Brian, waving a hand in front of Jeff's face. "Poor thing, he looks lost..."

"Then I guess we better bring him back to reality." Paul snickered, spreading Jeff's legs wide open. "It's time, don't you think?"

Brian just let out a small giggle in response as he noticed Jeff slowly finding out what was going on. He gulped, somehow knowing full well what was next.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Jeff.

"Nothing..." Paul replied innocently. "Except...this!"

Paul immediately plunged himself into the pucker, causing Jeff to scream in pain. His head was rocking side to side, hands gripping on the bedsheets as he felt that dick push deeper and deeper into his body, causing shocks to vibrate through his body. Jeff's screams became louder as Paul pulled back, and thrust into the Rainbow Warrior once more.

"Wait for me, love." Brian giggled as he also readied himself for his turn. He placed his hands on Jeff's hips and soon plunged inside the younger Hardy, his own dick rubbing against Paul's. Paul shivered at the touch as Jeff screamed even louder, feeling the two piercing through his body was painful, tears trickling down his eyes from how harsh these two were forcing themselves onto him.

"Shhh..." Brian hushed, kissing away Jeff's tears. "It's okay, it's okay..."

"It hurts..." Jeff whimpered. "Please...make it stop..."

"Don't worry," said Paul, placing a hand on Jeff's neck. "We'll make it stop." He leaned closer to the Hardy, his teeth slowly becoming a pair of fangs as he ran a tongue against Jeff's nape. "So don't worry about the pain, think about something else."

Jeff's eyes suddenly widened when he felt Paul pierce his neck with those fangs, somehow injecting him with something. Whatever it was, it made him feel so hot and filled with pleasure. He moaned as he gripped onto the bedsheets, his knuckles growing white. Any coherent thought that was trying to be formed in his mind was long gone by the time Paul removed his fangs.

"Our work here is almost done." said Paul, a sly grin on his face. "Let's finish the job."

Brian nodded his head as he slowly pulled himself out, before pushing back in. Paul did the same thing, both of them alternating on their thrusts, both of them calming the younger Hardy by giving him kisses and licks of the abdomen, each of them met with small mewls and cries of pleasure. Jeff's eyes rolled to the back of his head, knowing that he was going to come.

And he did.

He let out another scream, his semen spraying all over the three wrestlers' stomachs. Paul and Brian also let out guttural moans as the inner walls of Jeff's entrance began to cave in and they too began to fill Jeff with their own seed. The cum mixed around on the bedsheets, soon covering the three in the sticky substance as they continued to ride their orgasms. Brian and Paul soon collapsed onto Jeff soon after, once again placing gentle kisses on the young Hardy.

"Jeff, can you hear us?" Paul whispered into Jeff's ear. "Can you hear us?"

"Yes..." Jeff murmured, his eyes lowered in ecstasy from the event before. For some reason, he felt as if he had no choice but to listen to the voice. So he did.

"Listen very carefully, Jeffie." said Brian, running a finger through Jeff's hair. "We are going to show you something, and you will not resist. Then we shall give you a command and you shall not refuse. You will do it without question and without any thought. Understand."

"Yes..." Jeff droned, rolling his head to the side. "I...won't refuse..."

"Yes, Jeffie." Paul added. "It is helpless to resist, because if you resist, you do not receive pleasure. Now listen very carefully..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Paul and Brian took the newly clothed Jeff to a dark corridor, Jeff still stuck in his trance-like state. They soon stopped, Paul and Brian grinning to each other at the thought of what would happen next.

"Open your eyes, Jeff." said Paul. "And gaze into what you see..."

Jeff's eyes slowly fluttered open as he saw a beautiful mirror in front of him. There were two angels at the top, painted white and flowers also fell down the ornate decoration. He walked closer to see his reflection. It looked just like him...except this Jeff had a innocent look in his green eyes, a devil tail curled near his legs, and grey feathery wings. Jeff tilted his head, so did the reflection.

"This is who you are Jeff." Brian whispered. "See it, believe it, make it all real. As if it was an idea in your head before it becomes a sculpture that comes to life. It is real."

"It is real..." Jeff murmured. He raised a hand to the mirror and gasped when his hand went through the mirror, so he was actually touching the reflection. His reflection also had the same reaction. Jeff then turned around to Brian and Paul, a look of confusion on his face.

"Step into the mirror." said Paul, with a grin. "Come on...do it."

Jeff nodded his head, not questioning why he had to do so. He took a step forward, approaching his reflection, and before he could realize what was going on...

He was falling. He couldn't comprehend how or why, but he was. And as he did, he started to change. His innocent green eyes soon gain cat-like slits, as a tail grew from his spine and wrapped around his legs. A pair of grey feathery wings protruded from his back, but it did not break his fall. The fall to a never-ending abyss that swallowed any light that entered it. But through it all, Jeff was smiling all the same. He laughed as images passed his minds, but those images didn't matter to him now.

All that mattered, was that he stepped through the looking glass and cracked.


	10. You Look so Fine

_**Oh the beauty of hypnosis. Some use it for sleep, for fun, or just for the sake of it.**_

_**Ironically, hypnosis came from the Greek God 'Hypnos' who represented sleep. But Hypnosis can have nasty after effects. Does one want to lose control of one's body, just for a minute of inhibition that was loss?**_

_**If you were on a hectic schedule, the answer would be a definite 'no'.**_

_**But if you had all the time in the world, then it should be easy.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Mirror Mirror**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 10-You Look So Fine**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"_**I'm not like all the other girls. I can take it like the other girls. I won't share it like the other girls, but you used to know...You look so fine."-Garbage, You Look So Fine**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Around the same time that both Adam had beeen preparing for the Cutting Edge and Jeff was having his 'intrusion' from the Legend Killer, Matt was in his locker room, waiting for the interview to start He had heard rumors about some sort of 'figure' that was causing all of Jeff's ruin. He didn't know what to believe, but he was scared. The fire, the car crash...it was getting closer and closer to a case that Jeff will eventually be killed by some jealous person. But who could be responsible for it?

Was it Triple H? No, Triple H respected Jeff. Vlad Koslov? Maybe, but he was going after Triple H last time he checked. Adam might've done it...but he couldn't have been at Cameron if he had been busy with Vickie during those times.

It was so confusing. Combined with Vickie's shock about Randy's attack, it was getting kind of scary. Would the same attacker that got the Viper to become silent grab his brother? Would his brother act the same way the Legend Killer was acting when he was found in the alleyway? He shuddered. Even though it had been around three weeks since the incident, Matt still had this funny feeling that the 'stalker' was still looking for them.

He sat down and saw as Adam announced Jeff as his guest. In an instant, Jeff's entrance theme was blaring and the audience was screaming. But after a few seconds, there was no Jeff. Instead, the scream had changed to a wide screen version of Jeff's entrance.

_What the..._ Matt thought to himself. _What's going on here? Where's Jeff?_

There was no Jeff, but the random lights, pulsing beats and dancing figure of his brother staring back at him. Matt thought that the editing crew might'e screwed up...but he couldn't stop staring at the screen. He couldn't stop at the flashing of the purple, white and black lights that made the entrance video, the pulsing beats and guitar riffs that made the entrance theme, and the scenes of his brother with his hips rocking to the side, he couldn't help but concentrate. He stared at the scene, his mind slowly falling asleep, but he had to focus on the screen...where his brother was.

As he continued to stare, Matt did not pay attention to the person entering his locker room. He closed the door slowly, and approached the elder Hardy until he was standing behind him. Matt didn't pay attention, but let himself continue to watch the screen.

The person spoke. "Matt, can you hear me? If you can nod once."

There was silence, but then Matt bobbed his head up and and then down. The person smiled.

"Good. Now focus more on the video, on the lights, on the colors and on the beats." The person continued. "You are drawn deeper and deeper into them. And as you go deeper, you feel so drowsy. So, so, so drowsy. But you can't look away, and your eyes grow heavy. They're so heavy that you can barely keep them open, so they start to close. Do you feel them close, Matthew?"

"Yes..." Matt replied, black eyes focused on the screen, his mind focus on the person's words.

"Close your eyes, and listen to my voice." Matt closed his eyes. "Even though your eyes are closed, you can still see the image of that entrance video in your head, as well as hear the beats pulse in your brain. And that image alone makes you feel relax. Yes, feel yourself relaxing to that image and my voice."

Matt sighed deeply, his tense shoulders dropping, his head lolled to the side. A smile was on his face as the person picked up the remote control and turned the television off. Now, there was nothing but silence.

"Your whole face is relaxed, your neck is relaxed. Your chest is relaxed, as well as your arms and legs. Your feet are dangling to the sides and with that you have become a ragdoll. A ragdoll in such a state of relaxation, who only lives to hear and obey its master's voice."

"My...master..." Matt whispered. Matt's silent observer grinned, seeing his work starting to affect the elder Hardy.

"Now Matthew, I shall count backwards from five to zero." said the strange person. "With each number, you lose more and more control of yourself, until I reach zero. When I reach zero, you will be totally helpless, and submissive to my commands. Do you understand?"

"Yess..." Matt replied.

"Five, you are in a state of relaxation, and any stray thought in your mind is ignored. Four, your mind is focused on the memories of you and your brother. Three, your feelings for him are magnified: love has become lust, protection has become possession, and want has become need. With each memory of your brother soaring through your head, you start to become hard."

"Jeff..." Matt moaned, his mind replaying images of him and Jeff together, a tent forming in his pants. The need was building, he had to please himself. He pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles, hand ready to stroke his cock...

"Two, you are completely still and cannot move." said the stranger, interrupting Matt's attempt to please himself. "Your body is stiff, you cannot even lift a finger because it is so relaxed. One, the last resistance to break out of this state of relaxation is gone, and instead you want to be this helpless, because it makes you feel relaxed."

Matt let out a whine, his cock becoming hard but he could not relieve himself of the pleasure. His whole body became rigid, as if he was wearing clothes that had been overstarched. The resonating beats of the entrance theme slowly fading away, and so was his conscious mind. Soon enough, there was nothing left of Matthew Moore Hardy...instead there was nothing but a husk.

"Zero. Now you are suggestible to any and all commands, any and all questions, and any thought of resistance is resulted in penalties in which I shall deliver. Anything you feel, taste, smell...all of those now belong to me and me alone."

Matt let another sigh, but otherwise kept still.

"Now repeat after me, 'I am nothing more than a puppet to be used for your desires."

"I am nothing more than a puppet to be used for your desires." Matt droned.

"You obey no one except your Master. Your Master is the only one who loves you, who accepts you, who understands you. I understand that you were hurt by someone you loved a long time ago, right? You can trust me, Matthew...so tell me."

"I loved someone before." Matt whispered, tears starting to form in his eyes. "But then she was taken away by my best friend..."

"That girl means nothing to you now, I love you more so. I love you so much, that I will never let you go. You belong to me, you are my lover and my slave. You obey to serve, please, and bless me. Praise me, my beloved and let it be known that I and your brother are the only ones who can make you feel this way."

"Yes my Master." Matt exclaimed, his eyes glistening with tears at the thought of truly being loved and cared for. "I praise you, and I belong to you. Use me as you must, as long as I can have you..."

The shadowy figure circled around Matt, waving a hand in front of the elder Hardy's face. Matt didn't even open his eyes, but continued to praise his unknown Master. That made the figure smile wickedly.

"Open your eyes, and when I say the words 'Scarred Angel', you shall be free from your trance and will be able to move around to do as you please. Any trace of you being hypnotised will be thrown out the window, but any and all subconscious commands I gave you will still be in effect." he said to Matt. Matt blinked, his black eyes resembling glass as he stared into the face of his Master: a person with grey eyes, blonde hair and a wicked grin...it was Edge. Matt could only smile, finally able to see the look of his Master's face.

"My Master..." said Matt, trying to embrace him. Unfortunately, he forgot that his whole body could not move. He tried his hardest to stand up, but it was no use. He could only cry out in pain, so close to embrace his Master.

"I can't move..." He whimpered. "My master...please...release me..."

Edge began to stroke Matt's hair, Matt relaxing a bit to the touch.

"Be free my Scarred Angel." The demon whispered. "Be free to express your love."

As if he was given the key to his shackles, Matt immediately wrapped his arms around Edge, whispering words of praise, thanks and love for his Master. Edge continued to grin, his grin growing wider that his plan was getting closer. In Matt's mind, the black haired wrestler only had Jeff and his Master...and that would be all he needed.

"When I count to three, you will fall asleep." Edge continued. "But while you are asleep, you will still be listening to all of my post-hypnotic suggestions. Each one of them must be obeyed, and if you try to bend your way around them, you will be assaulted by needles in your belly button until you obey the command perfectly. If you understand, kiss my chest once."

Matt kissed Edge gently.

"Good." said Edge, wrapping his arms around Matt's olive skinned back. "One..."

Matt's eyes started to become heavy, but he was still staring at the gaze of his beloved Master.

"Two..."

Matt could barely keep his eyes open, and let out a yawn. Edge had to admit, Matt looked so adorable like that.

"Three..."

Matt closed his eyes, forehead resting against Edge's chest, ready for any and all commands given to him.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Wake up to a new reality, my onyx seraphim."

Matt's eyes instantly opened at the command. His gaze was staring down at Edge, his beloved master. He tried to reach out his arms toward him, but his arms felt so heavy, he could hardly move them.

"W...what's going on?" asked Matt with some fear in his voice. "I can't move, Master..."

"That is strange." said Edge, running a finger down Matt's left shoulder, all the way down to his wrist. As he did, Matt's mind became flushed with a mixture of pleasure and ectasy. The touch was so gentle and dominating...

"But...ohhh...I ahh...want to wrap you in my embrace." Matt cried as Edge repeated his same motions on his right shoulder.

"You will." Edge chuckled, a pout crossing Matt's face. Matt was adorable, his lips sticking up to express his displeasure. "But focus...focus, Matthew...focus and hear me out."

Matt soon regained his glassy eyeed apperance, his lips parted open, his breathing slowing down. Edge let his hands rub against Matt shoulders, relaxing the elder Hardy.

"Now listen carefully to me." Edge whispered. "When I wake you out of your trance, you will become so, so hot. Sweat will pour down your body, and you would want to touch all of those very sensitive and warm places." Matt shifted a little, but otherwise did not respond. "You are not satisfied until you have touched very single place, and that's where you find it...the warmest place of them all is inside you. You shall go inside and touch it, and keep your attention on that alone. You shall touch yourself until I you the command to wake up. Nothing else should be in your mind except that you are touching yourself. You cannot release until I say so, and only when I say so. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes..." Matt replied, a smile on his face as he heard his Master's words.

"Good," said Edge. "Now wake up to a new reality, my onyx seraphim."

At that Matt's eyes opened. He slowly sat up, feeling warm. Sweat was pouring down his body, he was so hot...Edge observed as Matt slowly removed his shirt, exposing his smooth abdomen. Drool fell down the demon's mouth as Matt began pinching at his hardened nipples, moaning at the touch and of the pleasure bolting against his skin.

But it wasn't enough; while one free hand was tweaking at the nubs, Matt's other hand ran through his muscled stomach, belly button and soon got to his thighs. There, it settled on his own weeping cock as pre-cum soon fell down onto the bedsheets. Matt's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body feeling so tight and hot and sticky from the touch. He continued to stroke himself, letting moans and small cries escape his throat every now and then. But he soon realized it wasn't enough. He soon let his right hand release his nipple and soon go past his penis and down to his balls, slightly smiling at the touch.

Edge resisted the urge to touch himself as Matt let his fingers circle his entrance. Matt's heavenly smile smiling back at him made a tent form in his pants, but he ignored it for the show. Matt slowly let one finger enter the prostate, whimpering at the touch. The raven haired Hardy winced a bit as he added two more fingers, plunging in and out, in and out...

Edge got out of bed as Matt began to touch and stroke himself. He would soon have him for his own...but there was another person he had to get his hands on.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"You're so cute." Brian giggled, stroking Jeff's new grey feathery wings. "Your wings aren't as pretty as ours, but it makes you look so adorable."

"Really?" said Jeff. "Maybe Mattie will like them too. Oh, and maybe Master will too!"

"Master loves all of us." said Paul, licking one of Jeff's nipples. "He loves me, loves Brian, and he loves you too. Soon enough, he'll sweep you off your feet."

"Indeed I shall." said a voice. The three wrestlers stared as Edge walked toward them, his lips forming a smirk sa Brian and Paul bowed toward their God. Edge stopped when he saw Jeff, a curious look on his face.

"Come with me, Jeffie." said Edge, beckoning the younger Hardy to come to him. Jeff stood up, unfurling his new wings. Edge grasped onto Jeff's hand as bolts of electricity coursed through it.

"Your brother is here, do you want to see him?" Jeff's eyes widened and he nodded is head with excitement. Edge soon took him to the other room, closing the door shut as Jeff saw his brother. Matt was still stroking and touching himself, ignoring everything around him—all thoughts, sounds, sights, smells—for the inhibition and touch of him hitting his prostrate over and over again. But even with that, his own cock was turning purple, because he was holding his needed release.

"Matt!" Jeff squealed, jumping on the bed, and tackling his brother, hugging him. "Matt, you made it! I knew you would!"

But something was wrong...Matt didn't recognise the touch, still fondling himself. Jeff poked his chest, but Matt didn't registered that. Jeff continued to poke and poke, but nothing.

"Master, what's going on?" asked Jeff, turning to the blonde demon. "Why won't my brother respond?"

"He's getting 'in touch' with himself, Jeff." Edge purred, staring at the site of innocent Jeff gazing at him with curious eyes. "But he should be allowed to free himself right now."

As if it was like a dam cracking from the force of the water, Matt let out his wanted release. His cries grew louder and louder as his cum sprayed all over both Hardy's stomachs—the elder unknowing of the younger on top of him. Jeff ran his fingers through the cum and tasted it...it was so delicious and yummy...He started to lick Matt's abdomen, slurping the yummy cream as it trickled down his throat. Jeff's tongue running against Matt's stomach made the elder Hardy wake up, eyes starting to glaze with lust for his one and only brother.

"Hi cutie..." Matt murmured, sitting up and stroking his brother's hair. "How are you?"

"Fine..." Jeff replied, kissing Matt's forehead. "You look so cute."

"So do you. I love you."

"Me too..." Jeff giggled.

Edge stared at the site...it was so beautiful. He stared in silence, seeing Matt and Jeff lightly kiss each other, hands in each other's hair and whispering words of sweet nothings into each other's ear. He desperately wanted to take them...but taking Matt when he was already so vulnerable and taken would spoil it. No, once they were ripe...then he would strike, like the viper swallowing his mouse whole.

Besides, he had someone else to ensnare.


End file.
